Starlight Breaker
by Simon Will
Summary: With Star back on Mewnie and Toffee's army gaining strength, was is imminent. When Moon's spell is broken, the battle for castle Butterfly seems to be won early. But no magical warrior princess from another dimension ever gave up without a fight.
1. Prologue

**The story takes place after the end of season 2**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Evrog's tavern was deep in Mewnie's forests. It was far from the mewmans' eyes, while close enough to the main road, where monsters could find it easily. And tonight it was so easy to find, that there was barely any place left to sit.

The atmosphere inside was lively and filled with chatter. To Evrog, this was more than just a business. To all his customers he was offering something they needed – a place to just sit, have a drink, and meet with friends after a long day. Sometime a few monsters will decide that here was the place to settle some scores with fists or claws, or teeth, or tentacles. Not that the others would just sit and allow a mass fight to happen inside. There was always volunteers to throw the troublemakers outside until they cool off. This was their second home, and Evrog's only.

His wife Ircia came back with three new orders and some empty mugs. Evrog replaced them with filled ones. Irica smiled at him, and took off with the beverages. The door opened and a pair of two-headed monsters occupied the last free table. He checked on Ircia, she was busy with bringing drinks to other customers. This time Evrog went to take the new arrivals' order. As he made his way to the bar, laughter came from Ircia's direction. Followed by cheers, which blended with the rest of the mass chatter.

For Evrog, this was the definition of a friendly atmosphere, and it was making his job a bit easier. That and Ircia's six hands.

Another cycle of door opening. A lone creature entered and sat on the bar. His serpent face was unfamiliar to Evrog. For the past year newcomers in his tavern was a rare sight. Didn't matter though, every monster deserved at least a drink.

\- What would it be, stranger? - Evrog approached him with a smile.

\- I'm not from around here. What does the others prefer to drink? - the stranger smiled back at him with some genuineness.

\- Well, west mewnian swamp water is pretty popular. And not too steep.

\- Then that's what I'll have as well.

Evrog poured what remained from the bottle and passed it to his new customer. He replaced the empty container with a new one from under the bar, and made a mental note to check how much swamp water was left. The stranger took a sip and looked around. On his light green face he had two purple rings around the eyes. No hair, only a thick purple line with sharp edges, starting back from the nape and ending on his forehead.

\- Your business seems to be going well - the serpent sipped and faced Evrog. - Is it always this full?

\- Every now and then - he grabbed a wet mug and started polishing it with a piece of cloth. - For the monsters some days are tougher than others. Here they get to relax and enjoy friendly company.

\- Is life around here that hard? - another sip.

\- It's not easy, I'll tell you that. Food is difficult to come by. Some even leave the forest and try to steal from the local mewman village. Others leave Mewnie to look for a better life elsewhere.

\- Is that so?

\- Unfortunately - the mug was as good as new. Evrog put it with the rest. - Say, isn't life for monsters just as hard as from where you're coming?

\- From where I am coming? - the serpent had stopped with mug raised close to his mouth. - No matter where you're on Mewnie, if you're a monster, you better be prepared for a tough time - with a quick and deep sip, he emptied the mug. - But thing are about to change around here.

Evrog felt that the serpent was brewing troubles. Instead of acting on his feeling, he formed a delicate version of "what are you talking about" for his customer. But the stranger did a swift turn to face the rest of the tavern, instantly shutting off Evrog's attempt. A much louder voice filled the place. The green monster asked:

\- Fellow monsters, may I have your attention for a moment?

Silence. Everybody's gaze was focused on him. Even Ircia was frozen and waited to see what the stranger had to say.

\- We all had a rough day. Why else would we be here trying to forget it? As the day before it. And tomorrow won't be much different either. That is the life of a monster on Mewnie.

Nods, cheers, and voices of agreement came from every table. Evrog narrowed his eyes, trying to guess where this was going. The serpent continued:

\- We all remember stories of a time when only monsters dwelt on Mewnie. Of how our ancestors were free to roam around the world and have all the corn they could grow - he spread his hands. - Doesn't that sound great to you all?

The cheers were much louder than before. One red monster with a horn on his head slammed his mug on the table, and broke it into uneven-sized pieces. Evrog stared at him with a raw anger and the creature hid himself behind another monster's back. Now was not the time to put up with morons.

The stranger raised his hand to stop the uproar. Everybody calmed down and he continued:

\- I sure would like to have such life one day. It's a dream we all have in our hearts, don't we? But for this dream to become reality, we either have to leave Mewnie, or – he paused to give his words extra impact – take it back from the mewmans.

This time there were no cheers. Everyone, even Evrog, were stunned from the serpent's ideas. His customers started arguing between each other.

A war between monsters and mewmans was not something new. A dozen conflicts were told in the form of stories, books, and songs. Some had noble causes such as liberation. Some were quite exaggerated from both sides of the conflict. But one thing was the same and no battle ever changed it - mewmans stayed in their villages and castles, monsters came back to the forests and swamps.

Suddenly a small worm-like creature crawled close to the bar, looking at the stranger. The uproar had disappeared. Now attention was focused on the short monster. He started:

\- We also remember that no monster could get into the mewmans' castle, let alone make them leave our world. Are you suggesting we go and get our butts kicked again?

\- Mewmans are indeed a formidable enemy - the serpent agreed. - Their main strength is the magical weapons and armor they wear - his right hand formed a fist. - In every battle magic was the key to their victory. It is a power like no other - a faint green glow was coming from the fist. - But now...

The stranger's palm opened, releasing what he was holding. An emerald green flash of light filled the tavern, giving it a menacing hue. Then, it was gone. It took a few seconds for the green afterimage to fade from Evrog's vision. With a blazing speed his eyes scanned the room for any damage or hurt creatures. Nothing had changed. Except for the stranger.

He was holding a dark green sword, with jade-colored flames emitting from the blade itself.

\- Now we have the same power - the serpent stated. Flames were casting dark shadows on his face, giving him a look of a different kind of monster. A kind that Evrog would never had let in his tavern.

The rest of the monsters were all silent, focused at the object conjured out of thin air with magic. Green flames danced in their eyes.

Evrog couldn't decide if those were coming from the sword itself, of from the burning castle Butterfly.

 **XXX**

The stranger was gone. After he left Evrog's tavern, the rest of the evening was quieter than usual. There was no cheers and tables full with drinks, only whispers and lonely half-emptied mugs. For some reason the tavern reminded Evrog of a fireplace, cooling after its fire had just died.

The last group of customers wished him well and left. He locked the door, cleaned up the last used table and turned off the light. With the tavern put to sleep, it was time for its owner to do the same for himself. For an evening with such calm ending, Evrog was surprised of how tired he was. To reach his bed he had to take the stairway all the way to the second floor, and this realization made him even more tired.

While climbing the stairs, Evrog was met with an uncovered window and the nighttime scenery behind it. He stopped next to the window to have a peek at the midnight sky. Its typical cloudy curtain was missing to reveal a sea of shimmering lights.

A shooting star was passing by, burning in the atmosphere.


	2. Messenger of War

**Chapter 1**

 **Messenger of War**

On Earth days had passed so fast, Star could not say exactly how long she had stayed with the Diazes. Every day was an adventure in its own way. One such was when she visited the zoo and "liberated" all animals from their cages. Another fun time was with the roller coaster ride: Star enjoyed it so much, that she extended the ride with five mega-tornado heart-stopper loops. Time simply flew when you have fun in the Earth dimension. Except when you're in class. Star had learned a lot about Earth culture, but math and physics simply were killing her slowly.

Two weeks had passed since the Princess had returned to Mewnie, but it felt like two decades. Either Father Time was messing with her, or here she did not had as much fun as before.

At first Star was in some sort of a depression, if she could be at all. But a great evil was back and she had to put her personal problems aside, be serious and all that. Only when she was back in her double-sized bed, then the mess left on Earth would be allowed to be back in her head. After a few sleepless nights Star got over it and stopped overthinking.

Then there was Toffee's return, the only reason for her to be back. And the reason why everybody in castle Butterfly was so tense. None of Star's pranks made the guards even smile. The only thing she got them was a nervous scolding. Maybe Moon had cast a spell of seriousness on them?

Star's mother was not helping with the lack of entertainment. The Queen had the large force field replaced with a small protective barrier. It was covering only the castle, and it was up at all times. Nobody was allowed to get in or out without the King and Queen's approval, especially their daughter. While the barrier was up, dimensional scissors were useless as well. For Star that meant no friends coming over, no wild unicorn rides, no monsters to fight.

The Princess of Mewnie was a prisoner in her own castle.

 **XXX**

After Star had breakfast, it was time to practice her magic. Every day Moon would take the role of a mentor and help Star improve her spell casting, some days even teach her a new spell. Moon was already tough on her daughter, but when they were training, the strictness level was reaching new limits.

The spell casting gap between Star and her mother could not be described with a mere line. It was some weird geometrical shape, taught back at an Earth school class. Basic spells were almost out of Star's league, and Moon decided they could skip them for now. More advanced spells were fun to learn, and Star was casting them without breaking a sweat.

And once she performed a master level spell with such perfection, that the whole castle started shaking. Moon had to use her butterfly form to stop the spell. When Star realized what had happened, she decided not to try such powerful spells inside. Then excitement overcame her and she circled the castle three times, bragging to everybody about her achievement. Star was proud of that weird shape and it was changing every day.

The Princess was waiting for her instructor at a specially designed training chamber. It had high ceiling shaped like a dome. Bright colored rune-like drawings on the walls were leaving a mystical impression. Star looked at her wand and an hourglass replaced the shattered crystal. It was half empty, meaning that Moon was late. "Usually that is me" - she mumbled with irritation. Today Star had a thirst for some havoc and destructive magic. Maybe starting with a few warnicorns to make some noise and find the Queen, wasn't such a bad idea as it sounded.

Echoes of metallic footsteps were coming from the corridor, just outside the chamber. And they were untypical loud, as if an army was passing through. It was definitely more interesting than waiting for a missing queen, so Star agreed with herself to take a peek through the door. She barely got a look outside, when her face met a blunt round metal object.

A distant voice was saying something, maybe to her, with regret. It took Star several seconds to see an armored man kneeled next her. His expression had a mix of worry and shame.

\- ... I shouldn't have entered with such rush. Are you all right, Princess?

\- Yeah yeah yeah yeah - Star muttered, while trying to focus. - Just, uh... just give me a sec.

With the help of the guard she managed to get up, while staring at a single distant point. The world had stopped spinning.

\- What's up?

\- Her Majesty sent me to inform you that she wants to speak with you in her private quarters at once. The matter is urgent.

\- Urgent? Private quarters? Had something happened? Is something happening? - she cheeped from excitement.

\- Soldiers have been ordered to gather at the gate and wait for the Queen. I think she is leaving for somewhere. You better hurry, Princess.

Star immediately left for her mother's chamber, which was on the other side of the castle. If the guard had told her to hurry, then she had no choice but to break a few rules. For starters - no running inside the castle with a wand.

For some reason, today the path to the private quarters was filled with obstacles. The main chef wanted Star to taste his latest creation. A few nobles tried to have a friendly conversation with her. To all of them Star just smiled and made up some ridiculously random excuses.

Then there were dozens of soldiers, going around to either get armed or to get to the gate. It was easier for Star to just blast her way through them. Another rule broken. Or even two, if you count blasting soldiers.

Two men from the Royal Guard were assigned to watch over the entrance to the private quarters. And two more for each chamber inside, including Star's. One of the guards greeted her, while the other went inside with a permission from the Queen. Star was still breathing fast from all the running, when the guards invited her to enter.

Moon's chamber was lacking the mess of belongings that Star was used to. Its cleanness and orderliness was making the room look twice as spacy as it actually was. One of the larger wardrobes was left open and empty. Moon herself was sitting on the bed, with a long braided hair and in shining silver armor.

\- Mom? What's going on? - Star asked puzzled.

The Queen looked at her daughter with eyes with all the seriousness capable only from Mewnie's matriarch.

\- The magical breach. We found it. And we have a way to seal it.

Since Star returned Moon had invested a lot of resources in finding what was draining magical power from the universe. After the training session with her daughter, she would join other magic wielders and spent all day looking for the breach. It was even linked to Toffee's return and his new powers. If Moon had found a way to close it, then there was hope of stopping the lizard monster.

To Star this also meant a way out of the castle.

\- I want to go too!

\- You know you can't leave the castle - Moon shake head in disagreement.

\- Oh, come on! I have been a prisoner here since we came back on Mewnie - the Star was going around in circles. - My spell casting have improved. Besides...

\- Star... - the woman sighed.

\- ... you will be there too. And a bunch of other warriors and mages. I'll be safe.

The Princess stopped and looked at her mother. Moon had moved from the bed, she was standing right before Star. Now she was finding a bit of worry behind the Queen's serious expression.

\- There is a chance that Toffee will try to stop us. What if he gets to you? What if he gets his finger back?

Star had forgotten about that gross piece of monster flesh. Even after she and Glossaryck got it out of the wand, it was still a part of it. Moon had explained that she had cast a powerful spell on Toffee twenty years ago. Separating him from his finger was necessary for the spell to stay active. For some reason the best action back then was to seal the finger inside the magical heirloom.

Then the wand got cleaved, releasing the seal and letting Toffee's finger contaminate it. The danger of him deactivating the spell was more real than ever.

And Star could not argue with this threat.

\- Here you are safe - Moon continued with both hands on Star's shoulders. - And right now, that is more important that anything. So please, Star, don't fight me on this - a soft smile grew on her gloomy face.

Immediately protests came to Star's mind. Instead of using them, she smiled back and wrapped hands around her mother. Moon was a bit surprised, but glad of her daughter's choice. She hugged Star back.

Outside of the room came ringing sounds from multiple collisions of metal armor, followed by echoes from swords hitting the floor. Two men started yelling at each other, then a dozen more voices joined them.

\- Besides, somebody has to keep the guards from beating each other. - Moon was frowning - Because we all know they can't be trusted with that responsibility.

\- I can handle then - Star giggled.

 **XXX**

Since dimensional scissors could not be used inside the barrier, a rift had to be opened a few hundred meters outside the castle's gate. One by one soldiers were passing through by foot. With each man entering the gateway, a foreign swallowing sound could be heard. When the soldiers were gone, Moon joined them on the other side of the rift. Sharp golden edges of a scissor passed through it, leaving the scenery without a whirling blue hole.

Star watched from a nearby spade-shaped window. Despite her mother being one of the five High Commission members, she could not help but worry. Of course she knew how pointless it was. She went inside and started to look for a solution to a familiar problem - what to do with the remaining free time.

She was supposed to practice spell casting, so let's do that. The courtyard was empty and it was outside, making it a good place to train. Before staring waving her wand around, Star made sure there was no potential innocent victims nearby. Despite her lack of skill with more powerful spells, they tended to hit nearby people pretty often.

After a couple of spells, two broken windows and a hole in a wall, she gave up on that activity. Star left an explanation note for whoever finds it and moved on to the next idea.

The stable guards were warned to not allow the Princess to get nearby any of Moon's warnicorns. Hiding behind a column made of marble, she pulled out a cupcake and zapped it with her wand. A pair of legs popped out of its bottom, grinning with its newly acquired mouth. The magical cupcake had become as big its creator. Star's plan was ready to be put in motion.

The two guards spotted a giant dessert running around and humming cheerfully. They could not helped but abandon their post and with starving expressions go after the cupcake. With nobody left inside the stable, Star hopped gracefully to the warnicorns. She picked one with pale blue coat and light green mane, and rode off.

Star was getting tired. One hour of circling around the castle on the back of a warnicorn had exhausted her. They were was back at the stable, and with no guards in sight. It was probably OK to stick around for a little longer. Star tied the creature to where she found him and went inside for something. A minute later she was back with brightly colored seeds in her right hand. Feeding the warnicorn was her way to cool off after the exciting ride. She named him Thunderclap.

A distant ringing from a bell reminded Star that it was lunch time. On her way back she found the two missing guards. Both of them were lying on their backs with unfastened belts and crumbs all over them. The giant cupcake was nowhere to be found. The Princess could barely suppress her laughter.

 **XXX**

Lunch with the King of Mewnie was quieter than usual. When Moon was gone, he had to handle responsibilities for both rulers. And Star knew her father was worried for the Queen as much as she was. To lift their spirits up, River promised Star a round of sword practice. That was the plan for the afternoon, so until then she needed something to kill the time with.

The fatigue from riding Thunderclap was still there, so getting a quick nap might be a good option. Doing swordplay without the necessary energy was same as asking for an injury.

On her way back to the private quarters Star remembered a simple promise she had made with herself. Now was as good a time as any, so she changed direction and went on to visit a friend.

As any other door, this was also guarded by armored men. When Star stated that she wanted to go inside, they granted her passage without hesitation. This was one of those doors, where Star was actually allowed to open freely.

Glad that there was no one else inside, she closed the door behind. Inside on separated bed lied three lifeless bodies. Hekapoo had void black eyes wide open, her typical flame missing. A skull with a casual grinning expression was the only thing left from Omnitraxus. The crystal that was Rhombulus' face was as dark as a cloudy night. Moon had brought the members of the High Commission here after their magical power were drained. She had experienced the same fate, and none of them would be here, if it wasn't for the Chancellor's sacrifice.

Star pulled a chair and sat next to Rhombulus' bed. She looked at what was his face and with a sad smile she whispered: "I'm here, you crazy friend. Just as I promised". The crystal did not answer. It was deprived from light.

These were one of the most powerful magic users in the universe. And yet Toffee had defeated them and took their magical energy. Such feat should have not been that easy, no, it should have not been even possible. If the breach is sapping magical power from the entire universe, then was everybody's powers weakening, or only specific users were affected? When it comes to spell casting, Star was becoming more confident every day, thanks to her mother of course. But that was the only explanation to why the members of the High Commission fell so easily. And if the magic sapping is really linked with Toffee, then that makes him a threat to not just Mewnie.

Somebody knocked on the door, interrupting Star's line of thoughts. It was time to go anyway, so she went to check who was bothering her. On the other side of the door was just another guard. Then she recognized him - it was the same guy who Moon had sent to find her.

\- Princess Star! The King had summoned you.

It was too early for their swordfight practice.

\- Did he say what for?

\- Only that the matter is urgent.

Same code words as before.

\- Urgent, murgent - I get it - Star sighed. - Then, lead the way.

 **XXX**

Castle Butterfly's throne room had the size of a small chapel. Walls were covered with crosshatching patterns of hearts, clubs, diamonds and spades, all made from various precious metals. Bright paintings of Butterfly dynasty's best moments were blending one with another, forming the room's ceiling.

When Star entered inside, she froze from confusion, and blinked a few too many times, just to make sure her vision wasn't lying to her.

Her father was sitting on the throne, alone, surrounded by men from the Royal Guard. That was the usual. The unusual was Buff Frog with both hands in the air, with a dozen sharp blades pointed directly at his throat. Left of him were his tadpoles, also surrounded by guards. Each of them had something new - a pair of arms, all raised in the air as well. And everybody was staring at Star.

\- Hello, pumpkin - her father started. - Our guards had caught this wretched creature trying to go through the barrier - with his palm and fist he made a gesture of something smashing into a wall.

Star was focused solely on the tadpole babies. Her grip around the wand was tightening.

\- He says he knows you and want to speak only with you - River shrugged shoulders. - I know it's a lie, but just to make sure...

\- It's true - Star interrupted him. Her calm voice was contradicting the fists she was making - He helped me a few times. Against Toffee and Ludo.

\- And Star Butterfly babysat babies - Buff Frog added.

\- And I babysat babies -she confirmed, then turned her attention to the armed men around the tadpoles. - Which if you don't stop pointing swords at, I'll turn you all into swamp flies!

Echo could be heard in the silence, repeating the threat over and over again, unit it faded away. The guards turned their heads at the King with a bit of fear on their faces. He nodded back and they lowered their weapons, but remained on the same positions.

\- So it's true. My daughter is a friend with a monster.

\- He is not my friend! - Star objected with irritation. - He just... helped me with things no one could at that time. Besides, he's not evil as other monsters.

She turned her gaze at Buff Frog.

\- At least I think he's not. So, what's going on?

\- I came to warn you, Star Butterfly. A monster army is coming this way. Toffee is coming. He wants to take castle, have mewmans leave Mewnie forever.

An army? With Toffee? And when Moon was gone? This could not be a coincidence.

\- A monster army? - River was getting closer to the toad monster. - How big is this army? When will they arrive? How well-armed are they?

\- Very big. They have green glowy swords made of fire.

\- Made of fire? Like real fire or magic fire? - Star asked.

\- Magic fire. Toffee is making normal weapons glowy - Buff Frog turned back and faced the King. - Don't know when will arrive exactly. Three-four days maybe.

\- Three days... - Star whispered.

\- How do you know all that? And why risk coming here to tell us? - River continued to question the prisoner.

\- I was there when Toffee's monsters came to recruit. Went to see what was happening. Then ran away to mewman castle. Because... - he looked at Star - ... because Toffee must be stopped. And Star girl is only one who would listen.

River wasn't taking his eyes out of Buff Frog, or saying a word. Star had seen this kind of look from her father before. Back when he would take her on a hunting/survival camping in the forests of Mewnie.

\- Star. Do you trust what he is saying?

She looked at the prisoner. Memories of storming Ludo's castle flooded her head. And when they were searching Ludo's new hideout for the spellbook.

\- Yes. Yes I trust him - Star answered calmly, and decided Buff Frog's fate.

\- Then, beast... - River started with a loud voice.

\- My name is Evgeni-

\- ... you are in luck. You get to keep your head - he turned at the guards. - Take him to the dungeon-

\- Dad! - Star protected.

\- I mean take him to the cells. The nicest ones. You know - with the port window.

\- Babies! - Buff Frog shivered.

\- Put them in my room - the Princess offered. - There they will be save.

The King nodded with agreement.

\- Thank you, Star girl.

Buff Frog was escorted out of the throne room without any resistance. Two maids returned with the guards and took away the tadpoles. Star and her father were alone.

\- I have to go, dear. If a war is coming, then a lot of work is waiting for me.

\- Are you going to call mom back?

\- I will. But if Toffee is on its way here, then her mission becomes even more important. I hope she will return before the battle begins.

\- What about the city in front of the castle? We have to help the people down there.

\- Our top priority is protecting the castle, and you. We can't have them here, where the battlefield is going to be. I'll send a few men to warn the citizens. They will be evacuated to nearby villages.

When the people of Mewnie learned of Star losing the Butterfly family's spellbook, they were not happy. When they found out that the royal family hid the truth, they were angry. When the force field around the city was dropped in favor of the protective barrier for the castle, they got scared. Scared that the royal family will abandon them to protect their own skin. Now it seemed that these fears were becoming a reality. Star knew a better way.

\- If we send only a couple of soldiers, people will get even more scared. They will panic and the evacuation will fail. Even worse - they will never trust us again.

River was surprised from her daughter's perception. But that was not changing his options.

\- We can't send half an army to help them. I'm not sure we even have enough men to defend the castle.

\- Then let me go. That way they will know we're not abandoning them. And I can help with the evacuation. It will be much faster with my wand.

\- Absolutely not! - River was furious. - You are what the enemy wants. I'm not risking my only daughter and losing this war before it has even started.

The King knew that Star would try to persuade him. He did not give her that opportunity.

\- When your mother is gone, I am the King of Mewnie. I know what's best for the people, and that is you staying inside the castle. End of discussion.

River left for the war room, leaving Star alone with her anger.

 **XXX**

When a group of four solders left for the city, Star still believed that her presence down there would make the evacuation smoother. She spent the afternoon in waging her options for helping the citizens of Mewnie. With the King's orders in mind, Star left her room with the only viable choice.

The view from the port window of Buff Frog's cell was telling him that evening had arrived. As a prisoner of mewmans, the only visitor he expected was Star Butterfly. Still, the toad man was surprised when she came to his cell.

The guards let Star enter the cube-shaped cell and left them alone, as she requested. Her visit was not for some friendly chat and the serious expression she had was not hiding that fact. Both of them were staring at each other for at least a minute. Star finally broke the silence.

\- You're gonna get me out of this castle.

* * *

 ** _And just for fun:_**

Ruberiot: "Star Butterfly is in love with her best friend..."

Pony Head: "Aw, I love you too, bestie! You go girl...

Ruberiot: "... and his name is Marco Diaz."

Pony Head: "GIRL! What is up with you?!"


	3. Castle Break

**Chapter 2**

 **Castle Break**

Star was never used to waking up extremely early in the morning. When the loud alarm tune started playing, it sounded so distant, as if it was coming from another dimension. With a half-opened eye and no idea what was happening, she grabbed the source of her annoyance from a nearby drawer. The wand was sending a chiptune-like music across the room, complemented with wide range of changing colors. In the darkness Star's room looked like a mini version of The Bounce Lounge.

Finally fully awakened, Star realized that her alarm was about to wake up half the castle. She tried to silence the wand by shaking it. Nothing was happening. A dumb idea came to mind, but in her panicked brain it sounded brilliant. With a swift swing Star send the magical artifact flying across the room, leaving a crack on a wall. Darkness and silence dominated once again. Star sighed from relieve. The dumb idea had worked. Then a terrible realization came, followed by a quiet "On no". Afraid that the wand had broken, she checked it for scratches, cracks, and under the hood. Everything seemed fine, but Star needed to be sure, so she made a quick Narwhal Blast test. Another dumb idea.

A sneak peek outside her room confirmed that nobody had heard the commotion. Star got back inside and started preparing for the day ahead. Ten minutes later she left her room, wearing a dark green hoodie and a half-filled backpack. By Earth time it was around five in the morning.

There were no guards around. Worried that castle Butterfly was underprepared for a full blown war, King River had called almost everybody to gear up for battle. Nobody expected a whole monster army with magical weapons and who knows what else. When Toffee fought Moon twenty years ago, he had brought barely a hundred monsters with some basic arms.

The prison cells were also unguarded. If a prisoner did somehow escape from there, he still would be in deep trouble. The path to freedom had two major obstacles. First, there was a small army of mewman warriors, archers and mages, all armed to the teeth. Second, a barrier so powerful that nobody could pass through it was put around the castle. Theoretically Buff Frog could never escape without help from inside. And that is exactly what Star was about to do.

She stopped at the only prisoner's cell, illuminating it with the wand.

\- Hey, are you ready?

\- I am, Star girl. But I want to know something first.

Star was searching through her backpack.

\- Sure, sure. Just ask.

\- My babies. Are they OK?

\- Yeah, my room wasn't the best place for them, so I left them with the maids. They're pretty good at taking care of children.

\- But when king finds out we left castle, he...

\- I also warned them that if anything happens to the babies, under my tapestry will say "Star Butterfly, slayer of maids" and... Oh, come on! - she set arms on her waist.

\- Something wrong?

\- I forgot to bring my jail breaking tools. Oh well - with both hands Star pointed her wand at the cell. - I guess we're doing this the loud way.

A ping light was shining from the star shaped crystal. It was getting brighter by the second. Buff Frog raised hand in protest.

\- There is no need for wand.

He grabbed two bar rolls and bend them like a piece of paper. Star was stunned.

\- Uh, you could do that?

\- Yes, why? Can mewmans not break sticks?

\- That's not sticks...

With one leg at a time Buff Frog squeezed through the improvised hole. Star snapped out from her amazement and continued:

\- Now then. As you know there is a barrier around the castle. When somebody has to pass through, the mages at the gate creates an entrance. We need to make them do that for us.

-You are princess and I am monster. How are we going to-

\- Radiant Shadow Transform!

Star remembered that was the spell she used on Marco to sneak together in St. Olga's. She also remembered it working correctly on the first try. Unlike now.

Buff Frog's bald head was hidden under a high silver wig with two rolls coming down in front of his ears. For clothes he had a long sky blue dress, high heel boots, and a pair of gloves. He was also wearing lipstick and two purple diamonds on his cheeks. Star's eyes flooded with tears from repressed laughter.

\- This was not what I had in mind.

The Princess wondered for a moment if they could actually get away with Buff Frog posing as her mother. Even with a good excuse to why Moon was back, it was never going to work. So she zapped him again with the same spell.

Now the toad man had a long blonde beard, silky blue uniform of a royalty and a golden crown. Just like the King of Mewnie.

\- You must be joking - Buff Frog simply stated.

\- No, no. It's perfect. You will be my father and I will be me. You can order to let us out of the castle, and through the barrier.

\- But skin is still green!

\- That's why we will leave while it is still dark. Don't worry about it.

Star grabbed her backpack and faced Buff Frog.

\- Come on! Are we doing this, or what?

It was still too early to have anybody walking around. Still Star preferred to minimize their chances of being caught. Her younger self had done some serious pranks and got caught after. While Mood did disapprove of such behavior, River always took their daughter's jokes with light heart. But sneaking a prisoner, who also happened to be a monster, was something on a completely different level. Of course, eventually the King will find out what Star was up to. She hoped that saving the citizens of Mewnie would justify a lesser punishment.

Unfamiliar footsteps were coming from behind a corner, just a couple of meters from Star and Buff Frog. She pushed back the monster and tried to walk away with steps neither silent, nor slow. A young man with a short blonde hair appeared from the corner. Star froze, waiting for the yell that would wake the whole castle up. Instead the newcomer greeted them with a smile.

\- Uncle River! Just the man I was looking for. Oh. Hello, Star.

\- Hi...?

He came closer and Star recognized him. It was Tray, one of her father's nephews. He was around twenty, well dressed and a bit of a monster hater. Tray was helping with the strategy for defending the castle.

\- I have some ideas where we can reinforce our positions so we can...

It was working. The disguise was fooling him. If it wasn't for the dicey situation, Star would be jumping out of joy. But the clock was ticking and they needed to leave the castle before sunrise.

\- ... so shall we discuss it?

Buff Frog wasn't saying anything. He was going to blow their cover.

\- Say something - Star muttered through clenched teeth.

The toad man's eyes jumped around as if he was searching for something.

\- Can't do. Me and Star girl are going... troop inspection.

\- Great! I will join you on the way there. We can go over my idea for where are the best places for the archers.

\- No need. I approve your plan. You go around and do whatever you want to.

\- Really? - Tray's eyes widened. - Thank you so much, uncle! I'll get right on with it, after some sleep. I was up all night figuring out the fine details. You better do the same thing, uncle. You look horrible.

Tray left for the guests' quarters. His last words had pierced Buff Frog's thick green skin.

Actually Star was impressed how well he handled the role of a king. The mages at the gate were also fooled. After Buff Frog gave them some semi-rational explanation related to the castle's defense, he and Star were outside and free. Either the monster was good at persuading others, or people were too stressed to see through his disguise. Whatever it was, Buff Frog had earned a praise from his companion.

 **XXX**

Through a blue whirling rift Star arrived at the city outskirts. Buff Frog followed her and closed the portal. Good thing the toad man had his own scissors from back when he worked for Ludo. How did he acquired them was a question Star would ask him after they're back in the castle. Before entering the city Buff Frog had to change his outfit again. Star zapped him with the same spell as before, dressing him in a full mewman soldier armor. The spell worked right from the first time and for some reason Star did not expect it. She put her green hood overhead and stepped out from the shadows.

The sun was peeking from a wall of mountains, trying to illuminate the city and its surroundings. With the help of street lamps with bright crystals inside, the whole picture was cleared. People were flowing through the streets, joining at junctions to create massive crowds. Too many shouts and cries were making hearing your own thoughts a hard task. At the center of a one huge crowd two people were standing on a dried up fountain. From their silver armor Star recognized the soldiers her father sent. She tried to move through the masses and reach them, but the flow was not in the same direction and nobody was letting her pass through.

Then, like a real knight in shining armor, Buff Frog stepped in and started drilling a path. Most people would stop pushing just from looking at the big metal man standing in front of them. Some were not so bright and Buff Frog had to toss them away. None of the soldiers noticed anything until Star climbed on the fountain.

\- Hey! You shouldn't be here... Princess Star!

To avoid yelling at each other just to be heard, the soldier lowered his head right next to her.

\- What in the world are you doing here?

\- My father sent me and this fine warrior to help with the evacuation.

The man was not buying it and his face did not hide this fact. Fortunately, Star did not need to convince him further.

\- We need all the help we can get. The situation could be better - he raised his hand and pointed south. - There are only two exits where is safe for people to leave. We use whatever horses and wagons are available to send them away with supplies. But people are having difficulty with cooperation.

He and Star looked at the crowd below. One man with no hair tried to push his way through. The other soldier yelled at him.

\- People are both scared and pissed. Sometimes emotions gets the better of them. It would be very helpful if we can lower the tension - he looked back at her. - Can you help with that?

\- I can.

Star stepped forward. One hand raised her wand above her, while the other lowered her hood. A bunch of heart and star shaped fireworks flew from the magical relic, exploding above the city. Now Star though that it was more likely people will freak out, then get their attention. An "ops" passed through her mind.

The crowd around her had stopped moving. Only people from way back were coming closer to see what was going on. Like a water ripple from a raindrop, her name started spreading across the crowd. She could feel everybody focusing their attention on her. Showtime.

\- Citizens of Mewnie. I am Star Butterfly, your princess and future queen. And I am here to tell you something. In this time of crisis you're not alone. The royal family will always look after you. But you must allow us to help us.

For a brief moment she looked away at the horizon. The next part was not an easy one.

\- A dangerous enemy is on its way. In a few days a battle between monsters and mewmans will take place here. A real battle, nothing like the ones from fairy tales. Protecting the citizens of Mewnie is just as important as protecting the castle itself. Let us help you, and we will celebrate out victory together!

After a brief moment of silence the mass started moving again. The uproar was gone, nobody was trying to push others away.

\- You sure are something, Princess - the soldier praised and joined his colleagues in managing the crowd.

 **XXX**

Having a royal blood in your veins doesn't necessary mean you are going to be a great leader, despite being told so. As for Star, she didn't have any real occasion to practice leadership skills. This was her first taste of having somebody depending on you. And it was leaving a real sense of satisfaction. Partly because Star was good at spotting problems and resolving them with purest intentions. Partly because helping others was filling her heart with a comfortable warmth.

Most of the issues Star had to resolve were a bit foreign to her. A man tried to charge others for getting them close to the city exits. Another one demanded to have a separate wagon only for him and all his belongings. Two young women started fighting over who pushed who in the mud. And a bunch of other nonsense. Where Star's bright smile and tactical humor didn't helped, Buff Frog had to land a punch or five.

The sun had reach its peak, indicating that noon time was close. The massive crowd had thinned out a bit, turning it into a regular crowd. Star, guarded by Buff Frog, was standing on the dead fountain and watched for trouble makers. Before she left for Earth, Star had never spend so much time at once around the citizens of Mewnie. Most of her childhood was spent inside the caste, on trips and camps, or out of this world. Being a daughter of the Queen had kept her distant from the actual people she will rule over someday. Then how could they trust Star Butterfly? The only real occasion they got to know who she is was on Song Day. What a disaster that was, but a very "Star Butterfly" disaster none the less. And now the citizens of Mewnie were getting another chance to know their future queen.

After the encouraging speech, Star's presence was working like a spell. Whenever she was, most people would forget their personal problems, follow established order and help others. In a very dangerous situation, she was burning away the fear and bringing hope. A real shooting star in the night.

For the last half minute somebody was gently pulling Star's dress. A little girl, around six years old, was trying to get her attention. The Princess crouched before her and started with a gentle word:

\- Hey there, little girl. What's your name?

Strawberry colors spread all over the young lady's face.

\- Felcia.

\- So cute. How can I help you, Felcia?

\- My... my parents. They don't want to leave.

\- Well, why do you think that?

\- They say that here is our home, our life - her eyes were getting watery. - I don't understand and everybody is leaving, so... so...

A family who had their whole life here and did not want to abandon it. Star could relate. She grabbed the girl by her tiny hands and smiled.

\- Let's go find mommy and daddy.

It took fifteen minutes to reach Felcia's house, which would have been less if it wasn't for the crowds they had to cross over. Still holding the girl, Star raised a fist to knock on the door. She got interrupted by cold metal hand grabbing her by the shoulder. It was Buff Frog, and by his look Star pictured what had happened with him. The toad man had a nice quick snooze, then the Princess had disappeared, he panicked and went on to find her. Or something like that. He was not needed for this, but Star didn't mind having him around. Just in case.

This time nobody interrupted Star's knocking. A man with short dark hair and thick beard opened. "Felcia's father" she guessed. He pulled his daughter back inside without taking eyes of the Princess.

\- If Felcia had brought you here to convince us, you're wasting your time.

\- Why are you doing this? A whole monster army is on its way.

\- This is our home. My father left me this house and the land beneath it. It is everything my family have. We can't abandon it. You wouldn't understand, Princess.

\- Actually - Star sighted. - I understand. A year ago I had to leave Mewnie for an unknown dimension, without the slightest idea for how long. But I came back.

\- It's not the same. Besides, the monsters don't want us. They want you and that wand of yours. We will be fine.

\- You cannot know that. Nobody knows. Is Felcia's safety something you're willing to gamble with? Because I am not. That's why I am here right now, trying to help you and your family.

With his free hand the man scratched his beard. He looked back inside and at his little girl. Then back at Star.

\- We'll leave shortly, Princess.

\- Take only food and water - she replied smiling.

The door closed with a creaking noise, followed by a cracking sound from the lock. Later Star would sent someone to make sure that Felcia's family had left.

On way back to the fountain Buff Frog spoke:

\- Good job, Star girl.

\- That guy was an idiot! - Star burst. - He was going to stay here and let his family goes through who knows what. For a freakin' house!

\- And you convinced him.

\- Yeah. Good think he had some brain left to listen to reason. Otherwise you might have - she made quoting gesture - join the conversation.

\- You know, Star Butterfly, mewmans and monsters are not so different. We also want life in peace and safety, with corn and swamp water...

\- Mewmans don't drink swamp water...

\- But war drove us away, leaving monsters to struggle inside forests and swamps.

Buff Frog was talking about the arrival of mewmans, and how they had to fight with the monsters for the land. Star was taught that great battles were fought in order to defend the mewmans. Marco had pointed out that things might not have been exactly like that.

For several minutes nobody had spoken a word. Again Buff Frog broke the silence:

\- Between us monsters there is legend of creature, who was destined to unite monsters and mewmans. Get them to live together.

\- Really? I would love to hear it someday.

 **XXX**

A whole day of managing masses of people was a unique experience on its own. Combined with getting up before dawn and you had one pretty tired princess. Her duty here was getting closer to an end, just a little more.

Most people had already left. The crowds had thinned down to short and wide lines. The sun was stepping off from the sky scene, leaving it to the moons and stars. If the evacuation wasn't going so well, the soldiers would had stopped it and call it a day. Instead Star suggested to continue and within three hours only a ghost town would be left. Or so was the plan.

While loading a wagon with provisions, a wheel had broken off from its axis. It was taking longer than expected to get it fix, which made some people nervous. Star had to stay and make sure nothing escalated. A spell would have fixed the wheel much faster, but she decide against using her wand. Panicked people from malfunctioning magical powers was the last thing Star wanted to deal with right now.

One of the soldiers came looking for her. It was the same guy Star talked to after arriving to the city. He had introduced himself as Eric.

\- Hey, Princess, got a minute?

From the moment they met, Eric was always so casual with his future queen.

\- How important is it?

\- You tell me. Remember our little band of trouble makers?

Eric had found out about a group of dozen people, who believed that castle Butterfly was the safest place to be and demanded to be brought there. They were also trying to convert others to their cause. Star had tried to talk with some of them and most didn't listen.

\- I got something good on them - Eric continued.

\- You've convinced them to leave with the rest?

\- Not that good. But after this, they just might do it voluntarily. Come with me.

Star was brought to a young skinny man, a local citizen. Two soldiers had separated him from the rest, guarding him. She remembered him from the group that wanted to leave for the castle. Eric spoke first:

\- Tell the Princess what you've told me.

\- It's Ormin. He started it. He wants us to leave for the castle. At first I believed him, but now...

Without taking his eyes out of the man, Eric tilted his head towards Star and explained quietly:

\- Apparently this Ormin guy is the boss trouble maker. We get him, and the group will crumble.

\- He's not a bad person - the skinny guy's voice was trembling. - Ormin was always quiet, before all this. He's just scared.

\- And where is Ormin right now?

The Princess was trying to judge the situation. Tiredness was making her thoughts spread in random directions.

\- Back in his house. Right now he's having a meeting with the others. I can take you there.

Eric turned at Star. She haven't said a word this whole time.

\- You've been uncharacteristically quiet. What do you think?

\- That's it.

\- That's it?

\- That's it. I'm too exhausted. That's why I can't think.

The armored man giggled like a boy.

\- Good to know. But what about Ormin?

\- Let's get this over with - Star ordered with as much determination as she could muster.

 **XXX**

The young man was leading a group of four through the city streets. Eric was in the middle, followed by Star and Buff Frog. It was some kind of bizarre miracle that nobody had noticed Star's companion was not exactly mewman.

\- You look tired, Star girl.

\- That is because I am tired.

\- I see purple onion rings on eyes. You need to sleep.

\- When we get back home, I'll be so grounded that I'll sleep for a whole week.

That is if the caste was still theirs after the battle.

Ormin's house was at the end of the city, close to the forest. Light was bleeding through the window curtains. All other houses had no signs of activity inside, because no one was here anymore. Star grabbed the door handle, ready to enter with a thunderous surprise. Her hand was stopped by Eric.

\- It's locked. You'll only alert him.

\- How do you know it's locked?

He shrugged his shoulders.

\- Because if I was having a super-secret meeting, that's what I do.

\- Allow me then - Buff Frog stepped in.

One swing was all he needed to rip off the door from its hinges. First Star jumped in, followed by her two bodyguards. Two men and two women were standing around, forming a semicircle. In its center an average-looking man with short brown hair had frozen with hands in midair. Star's little raid had rudely interrupted Ormin's speech.

No spare energy was left for Star to act all heroic. She cut to the chase:

\- Ormin! I don't know what you're doing here...

He didn't let her finished. Instead Ormin jumped directly through the window behind him. It happened so fast that Star's brain was still busy processing, when Eric yelled:

\- He's getting away!

"To hell with this" she mumbled to herself and pulled the wand.

A giant whale with a horn went straight through the wall, followed by Star. She barely saw Ormin disappearing behind a tree and jumped to chase him in the forest.

Their distance was not much, but enough for Star see him for a split second between the trees. A blast from the wand blew hole in an oak, missing its target completely.

Every tree Ormin passed, he used to break line of sight. Clever annoying man. Another blast turned a red pine into ashes.

Eric and Buff Frog were nowhere near sight. With such heavy armor there was no way they could keep up. Another blast landed short of Ormin, leaving an uneven crater.

Star's last energy reserves were running out. In her condition this was not a winnable game. So she decided to change the game and raised the wand with both hands.

\- Mega Nuclear Rainbow...

\- Star! Wait!

A forgotten voice. It electrified her.

Marco stepped out from behind the trees. With his red hoodie and black pants. He had both his hands raised in the air.

A tsunami of emotions overcame Star. Surprise, anger, shame, affection, fear, sadness. She was too exhausted to keep them all under a lock.

Tears were leaving watery trails on Star's cheeks. She did not notice somebody was standing behind her. A single swing and the world had gone completely black.

* * *

 _ **Just for fun 2:**_

 _Star raises wand._

Star: "Mega Nuclear Rainbow..."

 _Marco appears from behind the trees._

Marco: Star! Wait!

Star: "...ANNIHILATION!"

 _A giant rainbow-colored mushroom-shaped explosion wipes out the entire forest._

Marco: WHY?! Why did you do that?

Star: I AM STAR BUTTERFLY, DESTROYER OF FORESTS!

Marco: I'm going back to Earth...


	4. Startrapped

**Chapter 3**

 **Startrapped**

A shadowy figure was running away in the darkness. Star chased him, not knowing why. He tried to speak, but Star could only heard gibberish coming from a far away. She was chasing him forever.

More unintelligible speech. The distance between him and Star wasn't changing. Now she remembered. He knew something, something very important. He must not escape.

Another set of incomprehensive words. The blurry figure had stopped, allowing Star to catch up. Why he had done that, it did not matter. She prepared her wand in advance, only to realize there was no wand. Will have to do this as a normal mewman.

She was getting closer and closer. The shadowy figure stood still, having his back turned at her. A couple of steps was separating Star from the target. He said something again, sounding as if he was behind a wall. In preparation for a fight, Star slowed down and formed fists. Out of nowhere, the figure turned and stretched arms, going straight for her face.

Cold shower of sweat and panic woke her up.

She was alone in an unfamiliar room. Walls made of granite were softly lid from outside. The only entrance was a door with metal frame and rusty bars. Painful sensation was coming and going from the back of Star's head.

The stoned floor made Star shiver, triggered an automatic response to get up and get out. One, two steps and she was forcefully pulled back by a set of chains. One for each limb, they were binding Star for a nearby wall.

Jingling sound from metal shackles alerted two men standing just outside of the cell. They exchange some words and one of them left. It was the same distant voices from Star's dream.

The other man showed its face from behind the bars. One big eye, short spiky hair and a pair of horns did not surprise her.

\- How are you doing, little Princess - he grinned with twisted satisfaction. - The Boss will be here soon, so don't try to escape too hard.

Thinking was making Star's pulsing pain to reoccur, so she tried intimidating instead:

\- Why don't you come here, and I'll show you just how hard it is.

\- Oh, that would make my day. But little Princess must be kept nice and alive. Boss' orders.

\- So you monsters are not afraid of getting your butts kicked by my mother, but one chained girl makes you shiver in fear? I don't get you.

The one-eyed creature moved and slowly opened the door. Sounds of metal scraping sent chills through Star's spine. Just like when she scratched the blackboard with a piece of chalk.

\- I guess keeping you just alive will be enough - the monster stepped inside.

\- Bring it on - she challenged him.

\- That's enough! - third voice joined them.

It stressed the one-eyed monster. He moved outside and straighten up like a soldier falling in line. Another monster entered the cell. The so-called Boss.

\- Hello, Star! - Toffee greeted his prisoner. He looked different from what Star remembered. The same pale blue lizard with dark hair straighten backwards, and a missing finger. But instead of tuxedo, he was wearing black leather armor.

\- You!

He had the same calm look as always.

\- Is that how you meet an old friend of the Butterfly family?

\- Oh, I'm sorry - Star tried to mask her anxiety. - What I meant was: when I get out of here, you're dead!

\- We tried that, don't you remember? Although it did worked out perfectly for me. Did it not for you?

"Yeah, threaten an immortal monster with death. Really smart, Star" she mentally scolded herself.

\- You made my plans so much easier. I should thank you.

\- What are you talking about?

\- Instead of staying put inside your little fortress, you came to the city, discovered one of my spies. And chased him mindlessly deep into the forest. Into our domain.

As much as Star hated to admit it, it really was her fault. The desire to leave the castle, to help the people of Mewnie - it left her guard down.

\- Enough catching up. Bring it - Toffee ordered.

A serpent monster with purple rings around his eyes entered. He looked somewhat familiar to Star, even if she could sworn it was the first time seeing him. In his right hand was a magical artifact that did not belong to him.

\- My wand...

Consumed from the dire situation Star, she hadn't noticed her wand was gone this whole time. Unlike before, the Butterfly relic did not change form. Is it because of the half missing crystal, or because of the magical seal was broken, the Princess did know.

The creature tossed the wand casually and it landed close enough for Star to reach it. But something was telling her not to do it.

\- You know what I want - Toffee said.

\- You have my wand. Why don't you do it yourself?

The lizard monster didn't answer. Instead he bowed next to the wand, without taking his eyes off the prisoner.

\- That is an excellent question.

His slowly extended a hand and grabbed the magical relic. When he pulled the wand up, nothing happened. His hand was holding only air. The wand itself was still on the floor, haven't moved even an inch.

\- This is why - Toffee stared at his empty fist. - This is what your mother did to me. When she realized I cannot be stopped.

Moon never did explained what spell exactly she had put on Toffee. Not because it was a secret, but because Star never bothered to ask. This was the first eye opener. Buried memories re-surfaced with photorealistic details. When she went to rescue Marco, and dropped the wand in a plate, Toffee pushed the plate itself. He never actually touched the magical relic. Or Star.

\- You can't touch the wand - the realization came to her - or me.

\- Not you, not mewmans, not anything made by mewmans. Quite a selective curse. And like every other curse, - Toffee gazed back at her - it can be broken.

The lizard creature raised up. He was at least two heads above Star.

\- I want my finger back. Do it.

Star stared at the wand, not sure what she was supposed to do. Once she tried to destroy the finger with magic, but it did no visible damage. Since then it stayed inside the relic. And while Toffee's curse was active, he was never going to get it back. There was no way Star would change that voluntarily.

The wand was in Star's hands. She did not remember picking it up. Might as well use it.

The blast lightened her holding cell, slamming Toffee on the wall. With one hand Star pointed the wand at the other's chains. Next blast was charging rapidly, when a three fingered leg knocked the relic out of her hand. A green knee got thrust inside Star's abdomen, leaving her breathless.

It was over. The whole sequence took less than three seconds.

The serpent had the wand back in his hand and went to help his master. Star had ley down on the cold floor, trying to fill her lungs with air. Toffee was back on his feet. A hole in the leather armor marked where Star's attack had pierced his body. Web colorless skin connected at a single point, completing the regenerative process.

\- Be difficult all you want - Toffee said to her. - I'll deal with you later.

He turned his back and stepped away from the cell.

Through the heavy breathing Star managed to squeeze a word:

\- Wait!

Toffee stopped and turned his head at the prisoner. His irritation dominated the unexpressed curiosity. With some breathing control regained, Star asked a question, more afraid than eager to get answered:

\- What have you done with Marco?

The irony was that Toffee wasn't even able to physically touch Marco.

\- Would you believe me if I say I've killed him?

There was no reaction from Star. Not a single sound. Because that was a reality she could never accept with just a simple statement for proof.

\- Then find out for yourself - Toffee said and left with indifferent face.

The green serpent followed him, leaving Star alone in her cell, still gasping for air.

 **XXX**

While Toffee was away, nobody bothered to talk or check on Star. Which she welcomed, as it give her time to figure out an escape plane.

The chains, while thin, they still were made of metal. A long spike from each chain's last ring was driven into the stones, holding them for the wall. An improvised solution, and not very well done. The spikes were a bit loosen and Star could pulled them out with shear force, if she was as strong as her father.

As for the door, it didn't seemed to be using any locks. Monsters were opening and closing just by pushing it from the frame, which was bended around the edges. Another improvisation.

Two monsters were assigned to watch over Star's cell. One of them opened the door, while the other entered inside. It was the same one-eyed creature that was ready to fight her. In his hands he had a bottle of water and plate with one large chunk of bread.

\- Boss' orders. Here you go, little Princess - he said and put them close enough for Star to reach. - The finest dish in the land.

She was sitting on the floor, with back on the wall, and both hands resting on her legs.

\- How thoughtful. I don't need your charity.

\- Charity? You think we like that crap? - he pointed at the bread. - The only reason we have this around is because of you, little Princess.

The monster's expression made Star think that he was more unhappy about the job, than she was about being the job.

\- Doesn't matter - Star replied. - Still don't want it.

\- Whatever. When the war is over, you'll beg for feast like that.

\- Like the last war you've won? - she smirked.

That's how Star was taught. Twenty years ago monsters tried to take over the castle. Only to suffer total defeat in the hands of Moon and the mewman army.

A sword in its sheath was on the one-eyed creature's back. He was playing with its straps.

\- My father died in that battle.

\- He made his own choice.

\- And I've made mine. I'll slaughter as many as I can from your kind.

There was no emotion in the monster's voice. He was as calm as a man who had accepted his fate. It was scaring the hell out of Star.

\- No, you'll get yourself killed. And for what? Revenge? It won't bring your dad back. Or end the pain of losing him.

\- That may be true - the monster pulled out his sword gently - But you won't be there to find out. Little Princess.

Fanatic determination and lack of experience made the swing heavy and clumsy. It left Star a second for reaction time. Enough to see it heading for her head. With both hands she pulled the left upper chain, creating a thin metal barrier.

When the metal bonds met with the sword, they barely moved. White sparks had flashed from the collision point. The monster was trying to go through the shackles with all his might. He stopped from realizing that the sharp edge of his blade was missing. Either the chains were magically enhanced or the sword was of poor quality. That was Star's own explanation.

The failed assassination attempt attracted the other monster's attention. He was a bit on the short side, chubby and looked like an Earth panda.

\- Jick! What in corn's name are you doing? - he yelled at the one-eyed creature.

\- Dirty work. The Princess is dead. She just doesn't know it yet - Jick lowered his broken blade.

\- Have you gone nuts? The Boss wants her alive!

The assassin faced his fellow monster and demanded:

\- Give me your sword.

In Star's cell the situation was so explosive that she could smell the fuse burning away. The one-eyed monster was blindly fixed on killing her. He might even take his friend's life, just to get another blade. A once great warrior said that everything is a weapon. Maybe she could use the chains in some way to disarm her assassin.

Then the tension went sky-high. But nothing did explode. Everybody was frozen, staring at the newcomers. Toffee had entered, with the serpent monster next to him.

\- What is going on here? - the lizard man asked.

Both monster guards opened their mouths to give vastly different explanations. Star spoke first:

\- He tried to assassinate me! - she pointed at the one-eyed creature.

The accused monster tried to defend his case, but Toffee cut him off:

\- Do it.

Milliseconds were needed for the whooshing sound to catch up with the sword. With surgical precision the serpent monster stopped his blooded weapon inches away from the granite wall. The assassin's lifeless body fell like a freshly chopped tree. His head had rolled away on the floor, with surprised expression sealed on his face.

Star had to suppress her disturbance before saying anything.

\- Why did you do that? - she yelled at the lizard man.

\- As you said - he tried to kill you.

\- And you decided to execute him?

\- He turned out to be a liability. He had to be dealt with.

\- You could have locked him away somewhere.

Toffee raised an eyebrow. He was just as surprised as Star was from the compassion she had for the dead creature.

\- Clean this mess - Toffee ordered. - I want to be left alone with our prisoner.

Ten minutes later Star and Toffee were the only one left in the cell. Except for the smell of blood, there was no sign of what had occurred earlier. Nobody had said a word until now.

\- You intrigue me, Star Butterfly - the monster started.

\- I intrigue you?

\- It means interest in an unusual way. You are one of the few mewmans to somewhat care about my kind. And a royalty too.

\- Does it matter? You're still gonna kill me and attack the castle.

\- You think I want you dead? That's a bit farfetched. You're just a means to an end. In fact - he paused for a second - after the war is over, you are free to go.

\- Excuse me if I don't actually believe you.

\- Enough blood has been spilled over Mewnie. I just want monsters to have their land back. So does many of my kind.

\- And the way to do it is by having army of "your kind".

\- Well... you can achieve more with a word and a sword, that just a word. If your people leave this world, nobody is gonna get hurt.

\- I can't see it happening - Star sounded a bit disappointed.

\- Then war is inevitable. And even if we fail now, I'll be back and try again. There is a reason my mother made me immortal.

\- Mother? You're saying your mother was a magical user and gave you immortality?

\- A witch. She wanted monsters to be free from the cursed fate your people bestowed upon them. I'm just doing what I was created for.

The serpent monster entered and whispered new information to his master. When he was done, Toffee narrowed his eyes and talked to Star once again:

\- I'm a busy creature, Star. Are ready to give me my finger?

\- As ready as I will ever be. Not a chance. Besides - she put on a fake smile - you tell really good jokes. I kinda don't want to leave just yet.

\- Sarcasm. How boring. Doesn't matter. I have all the time in the universe. And you have sixty - seventy years tops. Don't waste them all on a single imprisonment.

Toffee stepped out of the cell and closed the door.

\- And eat something - he said to Star and left.

Only the short hairy monster was left to guard the Princess. As before, he didn't paid any attention to her. Star turned her back at him, and pulled something she was sitting on this whole time. Her hands still had some purple marks from pulling the chains.

In her hands Star was holding the tip of a broken blade.

 **XXX**

Lock picking handcuffs with a sharp edge was a new skill for Star. First one took her ten minutes. The second she did for half that time. Lastly, both legs were free for a total of two minutes. The guard still did not paid her any attention. He didn't heard a thing.

Before approaching the door Star had her boots removed. A neat trick picked from watching "Escape from Jailmountain" with Marco.

A tickle feeling alerted the monster. His back felt somewhat lighter. He turned around, only to have a close encounter with a sword's hilt. When the monster was conscious again, he was tied with his own clothes. The Princess' place inside the cell was taken by him.

Good, first step: escape from the cell, was a success. Second step was still in decision making state. Star had narrowed her options to three. Going straight for the exit was the most logical and least safe. Armed only with a sword of questionable quality, there was little she could do if monsters attacked her. Second option was getting her wand back. Still risky, but it improves her odds significantly. And finally she could try to find Marco. His karate skills would be very helpful. Assuming that he is still here. Alive.

Two of these choices vanished when Star stumbled upon the serpent monster from before. He raised a hand, showing that the wand was in his possession.

\- Looking for this?

Star pulled her sword from the sheath and took up a fighting stance. Her hands were still sore from holding the chain.

\- Give it back.

Grinning, the monster throw the relic behind his back and prepared his own sword.

\- Come and get it, Princess.

Star suppressed her desire to strike first. This was not some random goon. She saw how fast her opponent was and probably capable of even more.

The monster charged with the speed of a galloping warnicorn. Anticipating his attack Star tightened her grip as much as her strength allowed. By instinct she shifted her entire body into guarding stance. For a brief moment she felt both blades colliding, before the hilt slipped through her hands.

The sword was slowly rotating, heading for the floor. Star waited for it to hit the ground. Her mind was racing, trying to comprehend what just happened. Then came the pain, originating from the guts.

A green knee left Star's abdomen and she fell on all fours. Two, three gasps. Another hit came from behind and connected with her neck. She collapsed on the ground. Vision was getting narrow and doubled. "Not again" was her last though before losing concusses.

 **XXX**

Chilling sound of scraping metal ended Star's forceful nap. Familiar cold weights on arms and legs informed her that she was back in the cell. The same cell. And somebody had just joined her.

\- Your family is quite resourceful - Toffee looked angry and calm at the same time.

\- I can do this all day - Star grinned. - By the way, you might want to fire your sword smith. I can hook you up with a guy. If you let me out.

\- Interesting offer. I'm sure our guest can make a better one.

Toffee made a long step to his left. Between the door's bars was standing Queen Moon in silver armor and rusted chains. One monster was holding her shackles, and another had a sword next to her throat.

\- Mom!

\- Yes, Moon the Undaunted. Sealing the breach was a good idea, but - the lizard man looked at Moon - my trap was better.

Star's heart was working in overdrive mode. Unreal images of Moon's demise were flashing in her mind. Afraid of someone hearing and manifesting her dark thoughts, she made a decision.

\- You want your finger, right? Fine! You win! Now get that sword away from my mother!

\- A wise decision.

Toffee raised a fist. The monster lowered his weapon, as commanded. Then the lizard man made a snapping sound with the same hand. Another monster entered, pushed the wand in Star's hands, and hid behind his master. He was not the serpent from before.

Staring at the wand, Star was jumping through very wild ideas. Each riskier than the rest. She looked at her mother, searching for a tiny hint of what to do. Moon shook head in disagreement and calmly said:

\- It's OK, Star. Do it. Everything will be fine.

How could she trust a cunning monster like Toffee? An immortal creature, obsessed with restoring his own body, and getting rid of all mewmans. Moon's suggestion was making Star angry. At first.

There was the other dark fact. The Queen and her daughter might be the only magical users left, who had the power to stop Toffee. Not now, but at some point in the future. And with the breach sealed their chances had improved somewhat. Thus, survival had to be prioritized.

\- I will only do this if you let us live - Star demanded.

\- As long as you stay out of my way - the lizard man responded.

\- And let us leave.

\- As I said before, after the war is over.

"Quite the assumption" Star though. The deal wasn't one she liked, but other choices were practically non-existent.

\- You have my word - Toffee reassured her.

Star giggled mentally. What a twisted joke.

With both eyes closed, she left a heavy sigh, and brought the wand closer to her chest. The crystal started glowing with pink light. Then it turned yellow. Then green. Magical energy discharged in a form of a beam, hitting the ground in front of Toffee.

The lizard monster stuck a hand in the smoke and pulled out his finger. He could not take his eyes out of it. As if he was staring at the center of the universe. In his own hand.

\- Excellent. Now - he turned at Star - give me the wand.

\- No - she said without giving a second though.

In response, one of the monsters raised his blade back at Moon's throat. The Queen didn't move a muscle.

Such hopeless situation, and Star had her hands tied up, figuratively and literally. It was driving her mad. She wanted to express her anger by throwing the wand at Toffee's face, even if it would pass right through him.

Instead Star just dropped the relic on the floor and kicked it away. The monster, who came with the wand, picked it up and left the cell. Toffee covered his finger in a fist and followed him.

The two monsters guarding Moon pushed her to get up and start moving. Where were they taking her? As if Toffee read Star's mind, he answered:

\- I'm putting Moon in another cell. It's for her own good.

Except for the bear-like creature guarding the cell, Star was left alone. She was overthinking her decision over and over again, as if trying to convince herself she made the right choice. As humans would say: God knows she had only good intentions.

Star was alone with her own thoughts. One of them was about Marco. She wished he could cheer her up one more time.

* * *

 **Just for fun 3:**

Toffee: "I'm a busy creature, Star. Are ready to give me my finger?"

Star: "Oh, I'm always ready to give you **a finger**."

 _Star gave Toffee **the finger**. It was not the one he was looking for._


	5. Deeper Down

**Chapter 4**

 **Deeper Down**

There was no way to tell what time had passed since Toffee left with his finger. Partly to blame was the prison cell lacking clock, or window to see the sky, or any other way to measure time passage. Partly because when you are searching the corners of your mind for answers, time was getting distorted. And Star wanted answers of some difficult questions.

What bothered her lately was her mother. Toffee had defeated Moon again and imprisoned her. Yet she seemed to be in good shape for somebody who lost a battle with a monster. Moon even looked calm when Star gave back Toffee's finger. She hoped all this was part of the Queen's plan to escape and stop the lizard man.

Familiar sound of door opening crept in. The Princess was laying on the wall she was chained to. Toffee entered with both hands behind him. Star crossed her own hands and greet him:

\- What do you want? I don't have anything left to take. I guess you can have my clothes, but I need them...

Instead of responding Toffee shortened the distance with Star. His calm and cold expression got rid of Star's reckless act. Each step raised her panic level. Like a deer cornered by a hungry wolf. His right hand slowly went for Star's shoulder, or throat. Not sure, nor it mattered. She grabbed it with a hand of her own. Toffee focused on the mewman's grip around his pale blue wrist.

\- That also work - he smiled lightly.

Puzzled by his words, Star also pointed her attention at the grip. A moment was all she needed to see what was wrong with the picture.

The monster hand in front of Star was perfect. The always open, never bleeding wound from a cut off finger was gone. As if it was never there to begin with. Also Star was holding Toffee's wrist, feeling its cold skin. His smile got rid of any doubt.

Toffee had freed himself from Moon's spell.

But his hand had something even more unusual, and disturbing.

At the center of Toffee's palm was embedded a crystal. Emerald crystal, like the one from Ludo's wand. Only this one was not a shattered piece, but a whole, perfect star. Like the one from Star's wand before the Whispering Spell.

\- That's my family's crystal...

\- Quite the potent crystal you got there, Princess. In the right hands, of course.

Star had seen a piece of shattered green crystal only attached to Ludo's wand. Until Moon told her, she had never realized the piece was actually from her own wand. Without the magical star, the wand hold no power at all. Still it was a Butterfly family treasure.

\- If you have the crystal, then you don't need the wand anymore.

\- And what are you going to do with it? You can't use it for casting spells.

\- It's a family heirloom.

\- Yes, it is. Still - the monster paused for a moment - the wand belonged to me long before it was given to you.

Another puzzling fact of Toffee origin. If Star was going to uncover who, or what he was, she needed more information.

\- Yours? As if it was given to you? - Star asked with eyes widened.

\- Inherited.

The lizard man turned his back at his prisoner and took few steps away in preparation to leave.

\- It is part of the Butterfly dynasty for generations. How could you have it?

Familiar stone scraping sound echoed in the cell. Toffee stepped out and turned at Star.

\- A great story. For another time. Now if you excuse me, - with one hand he closed the rusty door - I have an army to lead.

 **XXX**

Star had waited long enough. Maybe half an hour had passed, maybe several hours. Besides the same monster guarding the cell, nobody had visit her again. Toffee was also gone, if his words could be trusted. It was a gamble Star was willing to take.

Waiting for a rescue was not in her style. Usually she was the rescue. Since the lizard creature had left with his finger, Star was evaluating her limited escape options. Or an option as she concluded.

Glossaryck had shown she did not need a wand to use magic. But nothing more than that. And Moon did not teach her anything about casting spells without the help of the magical relic. Two times Star had used magic on her own and barely remembered anything about it.

Doesn't matter. It was the only option.

With both hands Star grabbed the chains holding her arms. The rusty metal rings were several degrees colder than the air, and much more than her skin. She slowly closed her eyes and tried to both relax and focus. Her body shivered until the difference in heat did not bothered her. The only movement was her chest raising and falling with each breath. This cycle had continued for about five minutes.

Two hearts, one on each cheek, started to get brighter like a light bulb. Their faint glow illuminated Star's face and the nearby walls. Same kind of light was also coming from her fists, where she held both chains. The metal rings started to glow, then fall apart into tiny pieces shaped like hearts. One by one each ring went under the same transformation, leaving only glowing pieces dancing in the air. Like leaves falling from a tree. When Star opened her eyes, they were glowing as well. She kneeled and gently touched the remaining shackles around her legs. Seconds later they also disintegrated into tiny hearts.

The light emitted from the spell was unnatural for Star's surroundings and attracted the guard's attention. He entered the cell, only to see its prisoner free, with light emitting eyes and glowing particles flying around. Panicked, the monster jumped outside the cell and ran away with yells.

Star peeked through the wide opened door and looked around. Her eyes were no longer glowing and she needed a few seconds for her vision to adapt. The corridor was giving her two simple options for escape: left and right. Since the monster ran away in one direction, it was logical to pick the opposite. With careful steps she went right.

The corridor itself was made from stones similar to Star's prison cell. Sparsely places torches were showing her the way. She passed a few rooms similar to her cell. They lacked any prison doors.

Jumping shadows first alerted her of somebody coming this way. One of the rooms was close enough and she hid in its unlit corners. Star held breath and listened. A pair of steps were quietly sneaking around, getting closer. Star realized her hands had formed fists. She waited for light from the nearby torch to become occluded. Then her heart rate skyrocketed. And so did Star.

Out of nowhere the monster got a princess stuck on his back. With one hand Star kept her balance, while using the other to lay down some punches. She looked for a sword to grab, only to find he had none. The monster was circling around and using his hands to cover where he was getting hit. Star had not noticed the other creature accompanying him. It spoke:

\- Star? Star!

A well-known name, spoken by a well-known voice. The Princess immediately stopped her rampage. Puzzled she faced the boy who called her.

\- Marco?

Then she realized that Marco was also a prisoner here and went back to attacking the monster.

\- Don't worry, Marco! I'm here to rescue you! Just let me finish here...

\- That's funny, because _we_ are here to rescue _you_.

\- Wha...? - she stopped once again. The monster uncovered his face and Star recognized Buff Frog. He wasn't wearing the disguise she had made, only his typical green shirt.

\- I'm so sorry, Buff Frog! I... Wait! How did you find me?

\- I tracked Star girl to this dungeon - Buff Frog took a breath - To get Princess out, I needed help. King would kill me if he found out. I got karate boy instead - he pointed at Marco with a palm wide opened.

\- Buff Frog came and told me you were kidnapped. So we went to get more help and came to rescue you.

\- More help? - the Princess raised an eyebrow. - Who else is here?

Marco's attention got attracted to something far behind Star. He titled his head.

\- See for yourself.

Two old friends appeared from the other end of the corridor.

\- Pony Head! Kelly! - Star recognized them.

Any moment now one of Toffee's monster could pass by and alert the rest. But Star had stopped caring when Marco appeared in front of her. She jumped right at the newcomers and hugged them both at the same time. A corner of her mind remembered she didn't hugged Marco. It used to be something so natural to do with him. Now Star felt it would be awkward, even when the boy was here to rescue her.

\- We ran into some fat ugly monster, screaming something about a witch - Kelly said after Star let her go.

\- And silenced him good! - Pony Head continued. - I mean, we knocked him out and hid him.

It was the guard Star had scared to death with her magic. This was bad. He might have attracted attention of the rest of the guards. Or maybe Kelly and Pony Head had stopped him early enough. And who knows how many monsters are in the dungeon itself. Catching up with friends would have to wait.

\- Great, we're all here. Now we need to get out - Marco suggested, as if he read Star's thoughts. Not all of them.

\- My mom is in a cell here somewhere. I'm not leaving without her.

\- Girl, except for bunch of ugly monsters, we found nobody - Pony Head said.

\- We didn't find anybody either - Marco continued. - Star, your mother is not here.

Star wasn't buying it. She saw Moon with her own eyes. The Queen must be here somewhere.

\- Marco, Toffee had brought her here. I saw it. Did you search the whole place?

Instead of answering her, Marco pulled out a piece of paper, unfolded it multiple times, and handed it to Star. On it, a very small ring was surrounded by a much larger ring, connected together with multiple straight lines.

\- When we got here - Marco put finger on the big ring - we split into two groups and went in opposite directions. Since we've met here, - he made and imaginary circle - that means we've must circled the whole place.

\- What about the center? - Star pointed at the small ring.

\- No prison cells there. Only crystal chamber - Buff Frog joined the conversation.

\- Where did you get his map? - she questioned the green monster. - How do you know all this?

\- I used to play here when I was baby. Then it was not monster prison.

\- And since Buff Frog's drawing sucks, I've drawn the map - Marco said half joking, half serious.

Something here wasn't clicking with Star. It seemed that Marco's arguments were valid. Many pieces of the mental puzzle were missing, but she needed one specific piece. For now.

\- Marco, I left Earth two weeks ago. Is this the first time you see me since then? - the question sounded even more weirder out loud.

\- Um, yes - he blushed barely. - Why?

There it was, the missing piece. It confirmed Star's theory. Toffee had used some kind of illusion spell on her. A theatre made by him to get his finger back.

\- That bastard tricked me! - Star got angry. - Wait, why didn't you visit me? You have some explaining to do, mister - she cut Marco off before he could say anything. - OK, my mother is not here. Let's go!

\- Actually - Kelly stopped Star's momentum - You're not the only prisoner here. Ludo is here as well. We found him, while searching for you, Star.

Everybody's gaze focused on Pony Head. Star's was particularly furious, but not disappointed.

\- What? I didn't lie. He is nobody, so there - the floating head defended herself.

In the Princess' eyes, under the anger, Marco could see a bad idea brewing.

\- Does it matter, Star? - he said with some worry in his voice. - It's still Ludo. The one who stole your spell book. We don't need him.

Not a single trace of doubt was in Star's voice, or her eyes.

\- No. We're getting him out of here as well.

 **XXX**

The rescue party was walking in the corridor of stones, half hidden in the shadows, half lit by the torches. Star had convinced the rest that Ludo wasn't the bad guy here, but a victim, as her. For most of their encounters they were pretty harmful, even entertaining. Stealing the Book of Spells was mostly part of Toffee's manipulation. Mostly.

Star and her friends were making good progress towards where Kelly and Pony Head had found Ludo. Marco had taken the lead. The rest traced his footsteps one at a time.

Suddenly the boy froze on one place and the rest followed his example. Many loud footsteps were coming from the same direction the party was heading. To confirm just how many Star peeked from behind Buff Frog and saw only shadowy figures not too far away. Each torch they passed was being occluded for two-three seconds, giving Star some idea how big of a threat was coming. Marco turned back and made silent gesture for going around. Buff Frog passed it to the Princess and she tried to do the same, when the monotone footsteps turned into dynamic stampede.

To Star it seemed that the rest understood how bad they had screwed, because everybody jumped and started running at the same time. She was amazed of their perfectly synced panicked reaction and joined them. Now running in columns of three, Star turned head to check on her pursuers. They were closer than when she saw then, but were not getting any closer either. Despite monsters' physic supremacy over mewnian kids, having weapons and armor was making them slow enough. Still, Star and her friends could not run forever.

\- We fight? - Buff Frog suggested with a single breath.

\- No, they're too many! - Marco disapproved. - If we start a fight, they will pin us down and overrun us.

Unfortunately he made a good case. You could always count on Marco to use his head in a dicey situation.

\- Then let's spit up! - another suggestion came from Pony Head.

Her idea was uncharacteristically not bad. The rescue party was far fewer than the monster mini-horde. And the layout of the dungeon was simple enough to not get lost.

But Star had a better idea.

She stopped and faced the upcoming menace. At first the others passed by her, then they also stopped. She didn't saw any of that. Her eyes were already closed, becoming part of Star's focused expression.

\- Star! What are you... - Marco left his sentence unfinished. He was mesmerized by the blinding light coming from his friend's cheeks.

The granite textures of the wall became one idea brighter. Star's eyes were glowing as well and she was seeing once again. The monsters immediately stopped their advancement, but only for a moment. Scaring them wasn't Star's goal anyway.

She spread her hands at the pursuers. They didn't stop. And why should they? Her spell was not activating, despite doing the same thing as back in her cell. Star tried to suppress her irritation and find... something.

Marco and the rest were silent. The monsters were close enough to see their faces. Star ignored the danger and continued to search. Whatever it was, she needed it now. To cast the spell. To help her friends. To protect Marco.

She didn't realized when a bright ball of energy had appeared between her hands. All she saw was it flying into the ceiling, exploding on impact. For a moment all shadows disappeared. Everybody was seeing bright burning spots. Except for Star. She watched silently as the ceiling between her and the monsters was collapsing. Somebody pulled her back, barely dodging a shattered rock.

When the dust settled, everybody looked at the newly formed blockade, then at Star. The glow was gone from her face. Somebody helped her get up. She had already forgotten who it was. Her friends exchanged something joyfully and laughed. Then congratulated her and started figuring out an alternative route.

If only they knew the spell was not the one Star meant to use.

 **XXX**

The somewhat simplistic layout of the dungeon did not leave much options for reaching Ludo's cell. Fortunately, the one Marco picked up lacked any monster guards at all. Which could be explained with the fact that the enemy didn't know why was the party here. Or with the monsters being smart and reinforcing the exits.

The cell itself was left completely unguarded. Ludo was not chained to a wall at all. Then again, Ludo was not as resourceful as Star and Toffee probably didn't bother. He first focused on Kelly and Pony Head. When he recognized Buff Frog, his eyes widened from both surprise and joy. Then he saw Marco and Star.

\- Well, well. If it isn't the lovebirds - Ludo grinned.

Marco blush a little, but did not get unconfutable from the monster's words. He turned his head at Star, expecting more rapid reaction. Her expression didn't change, as if she didn't heard a thing.

\- Let's go, loser- Star said. - We're getting you out of here - she went for the cell's door. It had the same rusty bars as the ones from her own cell.

\- But I'm so warm and comfortable here. Why would I ever want to leave?

The door didn't move at all. Unlike Star's, it had a lock, which she just noticed. The Princess gave up and put hands on her waist.

\- Look - Star responded to Ludo's sarcasm - If you have a problem with me, we can settle it after we leave.

She called Buff Frog and snapped with fingers. The green monster stepped between her and the cell. Without breaking a sweat he ripped the door from its hinges and put it casually on the ground. Star tilted head at stunned Marco and said playfully:

\- Betcha you didn't know he can do that.

Slowly Ludo got out, looked at Star, and shrugged shoulders. The rest also stared at her, as if they waited for an order.

\- Now we're getting out of here - she said energetically. Then turned at Marco. - How do we get out of here?

The boy's look focused on some imaginary point. He gave Star's question a though for a few moments.

\- We're going to have to use plan B.

\- Plan B? - Star looked puzzled. - Marco, we don't have time for spelling riddles.

\- It means alternative plan - he answered with some annoyance. - Look, we came here through one of the entrances, and the idea was to exit from them. They were very lightly guarded - no problem getting through quietly. But now, the monsters know we're here. If they are smart, then they will reinforce the exits.

Star almost asked him why. She stopped, remembering for some reason Eric's answer. "Because that's what I would do". Still, to her the monsters were bunch of idiots she had fought for years.

\- I'm pretty sure they are stupid enough to not do that.

\- Star, we can't risk getting caught. That's why we have plan B.

\- And plan B is?

\- The scissors don't work here. That means there must be a crystal somewhere around that stops them from creating rifts. We find it, break it, and leave before anyone noticed.

\- Awesome! - Star raised her thumbs in approval. -Do we know where the crystal is?

\- He does - Marco pointed at Buff Frog.

 **XXX**

The path to the crystal's room was easy enough, or so Buff Frog thought. The chamber was in the center of the dungeon, with six different entrances, each placed symmetrically from the rest. The first and closest one turned out to be sealed with stones. Much like what Star did with her spell earlier, only more organized. So it was the second entrance.

The third one turned out to be the real deal, guarded only by two monsters. Marco assumed it was the only entrance Toffee had left. Star though their luck had improved.

Her mind changed when she heard the familiar noise of heavy footsteps. Either with purpose, or by a chance, the monster mini-horde was going to the crystal's chamber as well. It didn't mattered why, what mattered was to get out of this mess as fast as possible.

Again without saying a word Star and her friends started running away from the closing threat. The two guards saw them coming their way and prepared for a fight. With single simultaneous strikes from Marco and Buff Frog, they knocked out the monsters. Then took their weapons, while Star and the rest entered the room.

The crystal itself was as big as Star, his weight supported by a wide and short pedestal made of marble. Its semi-transparent walls were filled with red-tinted reflections of Star and her friends staring at it.

\- Damn. How are we going to break that thing? - Pony Head asked, still looking at the crystal.

\- We better figure it out fast - Kelly responded. Her attention was focused at where they came from.

The monsters had already crossed half of the corridor. Kelly pulled a sword from her back and took a stance at the entrance. Pony Head joined her with a horn glowing from concentrated magic. Buff Frog stepped between them and prepared a morning star he pulled seconds ago. Not much space was left at the entrance, giving them the advantage of a choke point.

\- Star, can't you use some kind of spell to break the crystal? - Marco suggested. He didn't bother hiding his worry.

\- Sure I can - Star lied to him. Or did she? She wasn't sure her spells won't backfire like the last couple of times.

\- Hey, you don't have your wand - Ludo pointed out. - There is no way you can't pull that off without the wand.

A few things motivated Star as much as small bird creature telling her what she can't do. Like before, she closed eyes and tried to focus.

Her attempt was disrupted by the sound of swords clashing. She couldn't help but look behind. Kelly swung her blade and disarmed a monster twice her size. Buff Frog slammed the morning star in a hairy creature's abdomen. Pony Head blasted another monster in his only eye. Four more enemies replaced their neutralized comrades.

Desperately Star wanted to help her friends. She tried focusing her magical potential again. High pitched screams reached her years. "Ignore that" she thought. Multiple blades clashing together. "Ignore that". Purple light flashed, followed by a cheerful yelling. "Ignore Pony Head". With a high pitched sound, a projectile passed millimeters away from her right cheek. "Is somebody shooting arrows inside?"

The Princess checked the battle again. The fallen monsters had increased. The space between the crystal and her friends had shortened.

She did not noticed it until she stared back at the crystal, and saw her own reflection. Her eyes, her hearts - they were glowing with a blinding light. No wonder monsters got scared from her.

\- I'm going to help them - Marco had to yell to be heard. He dashed next to Buff Frog and grabbed a random blade from the ground.

Now Marco was fighting as well, buying Star much needed time. She whispered his name mentally. The light in her eyes died out. She didn't notice that either.

\- What the in corn's name are you doing?! - Ludo screeched at her.

Snapped back to reality, Star closed eyes once again, and pressed the crystal with both hands. The surface under her palms started to shine. Light spread like a wave. Eventually the whole crystal got lit, becoming mini version of a shining star made of stone.

Star opened her eyes and let go.

A small and bright piece peeled off from the crystal's upper edged. It has taken the shape of a tiny heart. Dozen more followed it from the same place. Then the whole crystal collapsed under its own weight, leaving heart-shaped snowflakes dancing in the air.

After taking a deep breath Star searched for her friends. She needed a second to recognize them in the monster melee happening just a dozen meters away from her. A few steps away lied on the floor what seemed to be Marco's dimensional scissors. Who knows when he had dropped them, it did not matter. Star dived and rose with the sharp object in her right hand. With a swift swing she split the air in front of her.

Nothing happened.

Dozens of ideas why the scissors did not work passed through her mind. She went for a second shot, when Buff Frog called her. He had one hand in the air with his own scissors and tried to throw it at Star. At the last moment a dark gray hand interrupted him. For a split second Buff Frog identified the owner of the limb and smashed his face with a fist. Then passed the scissors in the air.

With a single graceful motion Star caught them and tore the space. The whirling portal appeared almost instantly. She yelled the retreat order at Marco and the rest. Out of nowhere Ludo jumped into the rift, trying to push Star away in the process. Pony Head gave up her position and passed through the blue portal. Kelly knocked a hairy monster off balance and followed her friend. Buff Frog yelled something and Marco retreated through the portal. Right behind the boy was the toad monster, with at least ten enemies right after him. He surprised Star by pushing her through the rift. She was glad to see Buff Frog joining her at the other side and not trying to be some kind of hero.

In the crystal's chamber a sharp edge of a scissors started to close the portal. It was half way gone when a monster with below average height tried to pass through. His attempt was foiled by green fist big as his head.

Then the rift was gone.


	6. Under Fire

**Chapter 5**

 **Under Fire**

After spending two days inside a dark prison cell the sun surprised Star. It felt warm on the skin and burning on the eyes. When her vision cleared a bit, she recognized two round moons in the sky, one with a ring of rocks, one without. Star looked around for clues where the portal had brought her and the rest. The trampled grass and dense green bushes looked familiar, but did not helped much. Not too far away stood a group of trees, forming an entrance to a forest. On some of them Star recognized cuts from a sharp object. Scars she had carved long time ago.

The Princess moved over to the bushes. With bare hands she started pushing the green plants away, trying to go deeper. Marco came to check on her.

\- Star, where are we?

\- One of my hideouts - she stepped over a branch, stopping it from snapping back at her. - I used to come here and practice fighting with a sword. But more importantly… - with both hand she carved a path through a shrub - … from here we can check on the castle and the city.

With only short bushes and thin grass remaining, the view was left unobscured. Once again, the sun blinded Star. She made some shade with a hand, until her eyes adapted to the increased brightness. Down at the plain the scenery looked both familiar and alien.

On the right stood castle Butterfly. Its bright colors were slightly tinted by a surrounding yellow dome. To Star the barrier seemed thicker than before.

On the other side was the village. From the forest all the way to the exit roads, it was flooded with what seemed to be people. People from different colors with flickering green dots around them.

Marco and the others had joined Star. And like her, they were also stunned by the sheer size of Toffee's army. Out of nowhere Buff Frog pulled a pair of binoculars and started scanning the scenery. Star turned at the rest, ready to say something about going down there. But no words left her mouth.

Instead she looked at her friends, one by one. All of them had some of their clothes cut, but no visible injuries. Even she had a cut on the hoodie's right shoulder, left unnoticed until now. The party had barely escaped a battle with monsters. And now Star was about to lead them into another, more dangerous. This was war between Toffee and the Butterfly family, and nobody else. Her friends did what they came for - to save Star Butterfly. And she did not want to endanger them anymore.

\- Thank you all for, for getting me out - Star smiled sadly. - But I have to go down there. Alone - she shot a stare at Marco - This is my family's mess. There is no need for all of you to risk your lives as well.

\- Are you kidding? - Kelly smiled back. - We're not letting you deal with THAT all by yourself.

\- Yeah, girl! We're thrashing that party together! - Pony Head shook her head in agreement.

\- And I have some score to settle with Toffee. - Ludo waved a hand in the air.

A smile shined on Star's face. If it wasn't for the creature dead serious look, she would not have taken him seriously. Buff Frog haven't said a thing. He was still busy with the binoculars. Marco was silent as well. Until Star stared at him.

\- Do I really need to say it, Star? Of course I'm coming too. Besides, we'll be much safer behind that barrier down there - he tilted his head and rolled eyes at where Buff Frog was watching. - But how are we going to get to the castle?

A light bulb lid inside Star's mind. With a swift swing she pulled a pair of dimensional scissors in the air. A quick look was needed to recognize these were Marco's. The ones that did not work. The realization interrupted Star's enthusiasm.

\- Wait. Marco, something is wrong with your dimensional scissors - she passed them to the boy. - Back in the dungeon they did not worked, but Buff Frog's did.

\- Let me see them - Kelly made a "give me" gesture and Marco obeyed.

The girl brought the sharp object closer to her face. With one hand she adjusted her classes, while turning the scissors with other.

\- They're dead.

\- What?! – her answer caught Marco off guard.

Kelly brought the scissors to him and pointed at the pale words scribed on the blade.

\- You see these? Scissors hold charges. The more charge they have, the more letters will glow. Yours have none - she tossed the sharp object casually at the boy and continued - Usually they recharge over time. But for some reason all scissors stopped filling their magical energy – she shrugged shoulders.

This was news for Star as well. Even if she did not know so much about the dimensional scissors, she knew what had caused them to stop working.

\- It's because of Toffee. He... - a lump got stuck in her throat. She swallowed it painfully. - He... drained the power out of the Magical High Commission. Including Hekapoo.

\- What? Are they dead? - another shock for Marco.

Star was both surprised and unsure of the suggestion.

\- No! I don't know. I mean nobody knows for sure. Even my mom.

Star could see her friends were struggling with processing what she just said. And what the death of the most powerful magical guardians would mean for the universe. A few moments were not enough to really understand exactly how bad would be their loss.

Pony Head broke the depressing silence:

\- I bet if we kill that ugly monster Toffee, they will come back. After all, he is the reason for this mess.

The others nodded and agreed with the idea. Star remembered the lizard man mentioned his immortality was given to him. And it was probably true, since Moon had to use a powerful spell to stop him. The Princess decided to not tell her friends these disturbing facts. When the time to stop Toffee comes, she would have to figure something out. Her mother might know a way to reactivate the spell.

Kelly interrupted Star's line of thoughts:

\- Star, let me see the other scissors.

A moment was needed for the Princess to realize she also had Buff Frog's scissors. From a front pocked of the hoodie she pulled the sharp object and passed it to her friend. Its scratched surface looked nothing like Marco's.

While Kelly was trying to figure out how much juice was left, Star decided to check on Buff Frog. Still using his binoculars, the monster was lying in the grass on his belly. As if he was trying to stay hidden from something. Star crouched next to him and asked:

\- How is the situation down there?

\- Something is off.

\- Off? As "a giant monster army preparing a siege" off?

\- As "Star Butterfly is back inside castle" off.

Puzzled, Star simply stared at Buff Frog. The monster's words did not make any sense. He reached the same conclusion and passed the binoculars to the Princess, telling her to point them at the gate.

From up here all you could see were blurry dots grouped in front of an entrance, defined by two towers. Through the binoculars' lens the whole picture became crystal clear, leaving no details hidden.

A dozen knights, armed to the teeth, passed through the castle's gate. They were led by King River and a young blonde girl. She wore the same red hoodie as Star, had the same pink hearts on her cheeks. Her appearance was an exact match of the Princess. Even Starfan13 was not that good.

Only difference was that the girl down there held a purple wand. Star had none.

Without saying a thing, the Princess passed back the binoculars and left. Marco and the rest noticed Star had joined them. She spoke, sounding more troubled than she liked:

\- We have to go now. Can we use the scissors?

\- It has one charge left. What's wrong, Star? - Kelly blinked confused.

Asking her friends to leave in a haste with no explanation was not fair in Star's book. She would have to give them the short version.

\- Back in the dungeon Toffee used some kind of spell to make an illusion of my mom. Right now he's using the same trick to get inside the castle. With an illusion of me.

\- In that case, I agree with Star - Marco supported her. - Let's go and foil Toffee's plan.

The others nodded in agreement. That leaves Buff Frog, who had just returned from his spying activity. He spoke for himself:

\- I'm going too. I have to protect babies.

Star had forgot all about the tadpoles. As long as the castle was not breached, they were safe. Unfortunately, she just saw an exact copy of her going inside. She classified that as a security compromiser. The Buff babies just became another reason to leave immediately.

\- Right. Give me the scissors. - Star said to Kelly. A moment later the Princess swung the sharp object to open a portal. Ludo interrupted her:

\- Don't forget about me, Star Butterfly. I want my revenge against Toffee!

The small creature looked exhausted, underfed, and yet very energetic. In his eyes Star read nothing but burning rage. It was both sad and admiring.

The Princess finished splitting the air in half, opening a magical vortex.

\- Ok, let's go. After you - she invited Ludo. With proud steps and no second thoughts, he passed through.

Then Star closed the rift.

Everybody's eyes widened. Pony Head spoke first:

\- Um… Star. Not that we don't understand or anything, but… what are you doing?

\- I've send Ludo somewhere he won't get himself killed - she responded with no regret.

Star could see both doubt and wonder in her friends' expressions.

\- Oh come on! You saw him too - she waved hands in the air. - We all are well enough to defend ourselves. Ludo, on the other hand, is not. Toffee will wipe the floor with him.

With a sad smile Buff Frog shook his head, agreeing with Star. The others did not.

\- Star, that was our only charge left. How are we going to reach the castle now? - Marco was angry. As she expected.

\- Well I know a shortcut - she said cheerfully. - As I said, this is my hideout.

 **XXX**

Around twenty minutes of fast paced walking was enough to reach end of Star's shortcut. It got them a half kilometer away from the castle. Half kilometer of an almost empty plain, with no place to hide. Buff Frog did a quick check for nearby monster before declaring it safe for passing through.

The last distance between the party and the castle was what their kept spare energy for. Star and her friends arrived there half breathless. The gate made of polished stone was semi raised up. Behind stood at least twenty knights in formation. Up close the barrier's tint was barely visible.

One man wearing slightly more detailed armored approached the new arrivals. He stopped a few steps away from the barrier and focused on Star.

\- Who, the bloody corn, are you?

The Princess had to take a deep breath to answer.

\- It's me. Star Butterfly. Daughter of Queen Moon and King River. Princess of Mewnie.

\- And I'm the Duchess of Telesia! The Princess just returned with the King. There ain't two princesses.

Of course there are not. Star figured out the quickest way to explain.

\- You know that giant monster army down there?

\- What about it?

\- Their leader, Toffee, used magic to make a fake copy of me. And the copy is inside right now, while you are stopping me from dealing with it!

Marco, Kelly and Pony Head stood behind Star, making wide nods.

\- Other princess had a wand. If you're the real one, where's yours? - the man raised an eye brown.

"How the hell am I going to explain that"?

\- Funny story. Toffee used the same magic to make me give him the wand.

\- You gave the wand to Toffee? - Marco questioned.

\- Not now, Marco! - Star squeezed through clenched teeth.

A dreadful scream echoed through the air, interrupting the dispute. Star turned around and focused where her brain hinted the scream came from.

Far behind the knight stood a tower, twice as tall as the ones around the gate. Another scream came from its top and a man in robes flew through a spade-shaped window.

With terror Star recognized this was the tower with the barrier's main crystal. She tried to warn the knight and not look panicked while doing it.

\- Look, it doesn't matter if you believe me or not. Go inside and protect...

Suddenly Star could see the man in front of her much clearer, as if she had put a pair of glasses. The knight's and Star's eyes widened as both reached the same conclusion.

The protective barrier around castle Butterfly was no more.

\- Lower the gate! - the knight roared. He turned at Star. - You and your friends. Come with me. We have to deal with that fake copy of yours.

But they never reached the tower.

As soon as Star made her first steps somebody yelled "Incoming". Survival instinct overcame curiosity and she dashed at the gate with all the energy left. She crossed the halfway opened entrance, ignored the panicked part of her brain, and turned to see if Marco and the rest were behind her.

Then, a burning shadow, big as a house, collided with the stone gate.

 **XXX**

When Star regained consciousness, the world had become gray, silent and narrow. She stared back at where the gate used to be. Scorched rubble and unsettled dust had replaced it. The courtyard was covered in burning debris. A man screamed without a voice, while Buff Frog and Marco tried to remove a boulder from his right leg. Another man was stuck under a wooden debris, but nobody was helping him. He wasn't moving either.

On the far right a house engulfed in flames raised above the wall. It stood in the air for a second. Then a mysterious force slammed it through the wall, leaving a dust curtain. The impact snapped Star right out of her shock and the word was clear once again.

She tried to get up, but a painful sensation in the left shoulder stopped her. The sleeve was barely attached for the hoodie as if it was pulled off extensively. She tore it off, then pulled up the shirt's sky blue sleeve. The shoulder was half covered with a purple spot. No bleeding. The hoodie's other sleeve was almost gone. She removed it as well.

Back on her legs, Star stared at what was left from the gate. She remembered being much closer to it. The impact had thrown her away and while being out cold, somebody had dragged her here.

Between the yelling men and painful screams, an unstoppable roaring could also be heard.

The same knight from before the attack stepped in front of her. He yelled to be sure Star could hear him:

\- I've send a message to the Royal Guard. They will be here soon. And you're leaving with them.

The roar was getting stronger. Closer.

\- What happened?

\- The barrier is down and the gate has been breached. The enemy will be here every moment…

As if fate answered his prediction, the roar's source revealed itself. Groups of dozen monsters climbed through the rubble with battle cries and flooded the courtyard. All of them wore dark plated armors and emerald burning blades. The troops abandoned their current tasks to fight for their lives.

Seconds later the courtyard's disaster had turned into a chaotic battlefield. There was no order on both sides, just attackers and defenders. Two, and somewhere three monsters were fighting a single mewnian soldier at the same time. King River's men were well trained and disciplined and stood their ground. Toffee's warriors were trying to win fights with brute force and outnumbering. For now, the monsters were suffering the majority of the defeats. But where one fell, another took his place. And even more were coming through the breach.

\- Form a defensive line! Push them back to the breach! - the knight commanded. He had prepared a silver sword and a round shield.

One of the monsters had managed to break through the chaos and charged at Star. With one swing the attacker's life was ended by the knight. She wondered if killing enough of the monster could demoralize them into surrendering.

Toffee's army was slowly getting pushed back. Using the breach as a choke point would reduce the monster's advantage significantly. Star was ready to believe that the plan was going to work.

Another burning building peeked for a moment before impacting with the left wall, not too far from the gate's remains. Through the mix of dust and smoke more armored creatures came to join their fellow monsters. The troops tried to establish a second defensive line. Dark horde of frenzied creatures crashed into the left flank with force of a Warnicorn Stampede.

Star watched speechlessly as first line of soldiers were losing their lives.

\- Fall back! Fall back! - the knight ordered desperately.

Obeying their commander, the mewnian troops started their defensive retreat. They focused on spread formation, blocking any incoming attacks, and swiftly stepping back. Rarely blows would be traded with the monsters. By Star's estimate they were outnumbered four to one, and rising.

\- Star, we have to go - Marco pulled her by the shoulder.

She turned her head. Buff Frog, Pony Head, Kelly, Marco they all were here, taking quick breaths. None of them were spared from bruises and minor cuts, but nothing more. The Princess was so consumed by the fate of her knights that she had forgotten about her friends.

\- Where the hell have you been?

\- We've helped with getting the injured men behind the wall - Marco pointed behind him. There was another wall and a gate, much smaller than the breached one. Behind it stood the tower with the barrier crystal. And the entrance to the castle.

\- What about the knights? We've got to help them.

\- Trust me, Princess, me and my men can deal with this - the knight said to Star. - But we can't protect you here.

King River's troops were getting closer. So did Toffee's warriors. Two of them tried to attack the Princess. One was stopped by a mewnian soldier, the other got stabbed by the knight.

As princess of Mewnie Star knew that the crown's subjects had to trust her as much as she had to trust them. Before leaving for the inner walls, she heard the knight mumbling something about the still missing Royal Guard. Then she ran back at the other gate, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. Marco and the rest followed her.

At the entrance Star let the others get inside first. She watched as her men were desperately trying to retreat. From the two breaches monsters in dark armors were still getting inside, just as much as the first wave. How big was Toffee's army exactly?

Without a warning the sky darkened. For Star's surprise a dense wave of arrows flew from the wall's heights. They passed right above the troops' heads, striking down monsters from the two breaches. Some of the arrows stopped inside their skulls, killing the creatures instantly. Most got deflected from the armor, but knocking down their targets.

Another rain of arrows. Same effect. The invasion wasn't stopping, but it was getting slowed down.

As a response to the range attacks, another burning house appeared above the outer wall, flying in a straight trajectory. Paralyzed, Star watched as the ignited building was heading right for the inner gate.

Suddenly it stopped midair. A light blue aura had surrounded the house. Then it started moving back where it came from. As quickly as it appeared the aura vanished, dropping the house exactly where the left wall was breached. The hole was temporary sealed.

High above the battlefield a butterfly shot itself through the sky, disappearing behind the horizon that was the outer wall. Star knew who that was. So did the troops.

\- You pathetic lads! The Queen came to fight your battle. Are you gonna let that happen? - the commanding knight yelled at his men. They responded with an inspiring shout. - Then in the name of the Queen, get your asses behind the walls!

The men took perfect defensive stance and continued their retreat. Every attack against them was parried, every attempt to break the formation failed. They were invigorated.

Under the covering fire of archers, the troops finally reached the gate. The injured ones got inside first, while the rest held the line. When the last man passed through, the stone gate was dropped down, sealing the entrance. Several unlucky monsters got trapped inside, and dealt with accordingly.

Up until now Star was holding her breath without realizing it. Letting it out brought her some relieve. Protected by the walls, King River's troops did the same. The archers had stopped shooting at the invaders. There was no need.

For some reason Toffee's monsters were not prepared to deal with range attacks and defensive walls. Their only siege weapon was being taken care of by Queen Moon. Her daughter had a problem of her own to take of too.

As requested by Star, the commanding knight handpicked four of his men and instructed them. Then ordered to have Star and her friends armed with swords. "Use it only as a last resort" was his instructions. To Star's surprise, nobody was bothered by Buff Frog and giving him a weapon.

With a little rest, Star, her friends, and the four knights headed to the tower with the barrier crystal. The Princess had tasked them with finding and dealing with her double.

The search was over before it started, as Star's doppelganger came out from the tower' main entrance, shocked just as much as his enemies.


	7. The Forces of Evil

**Chapter 6**

 **The Forces of Evil**

Star's double stood frozen. The Princess, her friends, and the four mewnian soldiers had him surrounded. They were not moving either. The resemblance was so perfect, it left Star struck. A spell capable of making such an amazing double was not something she had heard of. Only differences were the torn hoodie against an undamaged one, and sword in hand, instead of a wand. A lifeless wand, with an empty star-shaped socket. One of a kind.

A year-long second passed. The double's eyes were jumping around nervously. His tense pose hinted that whatever was his next move, Star had to foil it.

Another infinite second ticked away. Nobody knew what the double was exactly, what he can do as the Princess, and what he can do on his own. When you don't know with what you're dealing with, not acting was the smart move. Instead be on you guard, try to intercept your enemy's actions. Basic tactics learned by mewnian troops. Star could swear the air was getting distorted by the building tension.

As struck by lightning, the double dashed straight for Star. Time was enough for only grabbing the swords with both hands, but not taking a defensive stance. The four soldiers had already stepped in front of Star. In a tight formation, they raised swords and shields, forming a barrier of steel. The double would have to get through them first.

But he did no such thing. At the last moment the he made a side step, without losing and momentum. In order to protect the Princess, the soldiers had left a gap between them and her friends. With lightning reflexes, the double used it to go around. For a moment Star saw her doppelganger passing through. His sinister smile looked both unnatural and familiar. Then he continued charging on towards the wall, ignoring the soldiers and the girl.

Before Star could trace his movements he was gone. The other troops had become a perfect cover for the double. Star Butterfly walking between them didn't seem strange enough for somebody to stop her.

Whenever the fake was trying to hide, escape or do something stupid, Star was not letting him go that easily. She jumped into the armored crowd, searching for clues where her double went. In a forest of grey metal, a lashing blonde hair was easy to notice. For whatever reason it was heading straight for the inner gate.

\- Stop that princess! – Star yelled, pointing at the pursued. The order sounded just as bizarre as she expected. The troops found it hard to obey. A moment, or two, was needed, before abandoning whatever they were doing.

Two soldiers were assigned to watch over the gate. They never saw the strikes that made them lose balance and fell over. From one of his pockets the double pulled a dark red pebble. He squeezed it in his fist and placed it on the stone gate. The pebble, now glowing, stayed there without any support.

Star was close enough to see her doppelganger stepping away, when an explosion shook the world.

After slowly opening both eyes, she could only see clouds of dust settling in the air. The Princess lowered both hands from a protective stance, then wondered when did she raised them. The dust clouds were getting thinner, allowing to see only dark silhouettes. She used one hand to cover her nose and mouth, while the other tried to scatter the dust. The bruised shoulder painfully reminded of itself.

Through the greyish clouds a shadowy figure reached menacing. Star barely saw it and a dark plated hand grabbed her by the wrist. A wild instinct told her to bite, a panicked brain asked her where the sword is. She turned her head at the ground and found the blade simply lying there. Using the other hand Star reached for the sword, but only managed touched its grip.

Another reach, this time stretching both hands as much as the body allowed. One by one fingers touched the grip, getting it somewhat closer to Star's left hand. Then the shadowy figure raised the girl in the air, denying her the blade.

Out of nowhere Kelly jumped, with a sword with both hands. Midair she made a vertical slice right through the dark plated hand. Released from the grip, Star fell on her face, while the shadowy figure stepped back and disappeared. Kelly pulled the Princess up and both started running away. The dust curtain was getting thinner until they finally left its cover. A view of mewnian soldiers charging their position unveiled. They ignored Star and Kelly, and entered the dust curtain. Somebody shouted orders to defend their position. From the walls archers once again were rapidly shooting arrows. The doppelganger was nowhere to be found.

Star rolled back the last moments she remembered and combined them with what she was seeing right now. The explanation she came up was as dark as it was disturbing. Her double used some sort of magical bomb to blow up a hole in the wall and let his fellow monsters inside. And the explosion had killed him.

\- Star? Star! You OK? - Kelly finally got her attention. They were still running.

\- I'm all right - Star responded with some uncertainty. - What's going on?

\- Your "twin sister" blew up the gate. Soldiers are trying to defend it. We're getting away from it.

So she got that part right.

\- Where is the fake?

\- Don't know.

Technically that did not disapprove Star's theory about the double's demise.

Suddenly a tall knight with a blonde mustache stepped in, blocking Kelly and Star's way. They tried to stop, but ended up crashing into him. The knight did not move. Star made a step back and took a good look at the man. His complex silver armor had the Butterfly family crest painted on the chest piece. This man was from the Royal Guard.

\- Princess Star! I've been looking everywhere for You - the man said with little emotion. - Come with me...

"...if you want to live" Star finished his sentence mentally. Why in a time of crisis she had chosen to quote a comedy movie from Earth, it was a mystery even to her.

\- ... to the castle. There the Royal Guard will protect You. Until the battle is over.

\- No! I have to help my people. And find my friends - Star protested.

\- The commander has the situation under control. It's his job to protect the castle at all cost. As it is mine to protect You.

\- Star, get back to safety - Kelly said. - I'll get the others and we'll meet you inside. I got this.

Star hated to be once again in the position where she can't do anything, because her survival had to be prioritized. She hated even more the idea of leaving her friends to fight a war they had no role in.

\- Ten minutes - she compromised. - Then I'm coming with the warnicorns to get you.

\- Five is all I need - Kelly smirked.

The Princess could not hold herself and gave her friend a warm hug. Kelly embraced her back and the both girls stood like that for a while. Then they let go and each went on their own business.

While following the knight, Star regularly looked back at the walls. Mewnian troops had established a defensive line and were stopping Toffee's monsters from passing through. The archers were taking their time before shooting, probably because they were getting low on arrows.

The knight and the Princess passed by several towers, one of which had the main barrier crystal. Or used to have. Star wasn't sure what had happened to shut the barrier off. They reached a door made from marble, with golden frame. The knight opened it and invited Star inside. She was about to get in, when something high above attracted her attention.

A series of pearl blue and emerald green fireworks exploded in the sky. They were followed by a series of paired explosions with the same colors. Then a third kind of series flashed, casting creepily colored shadows everywhere.

Star realized that no matter how many men gave their lives to protect the castle, it would not matter if Moon lost her own battle.

 **XXX**

Behind the door was a wide hallway, with walls and ceiling not too different from any other corridor in castle Butterfly. What made it different was the five armored men, laying down on the floor in an unnatural poses. Splattered blood was running down the walls, still fresh.

Star's heartbeat skyrocketed from the terrifying view. Slowly she made her way to the closest body and stared at it. The white armor and blooded crest were the same as the men from the Royal Guard wore. This man's lifeless face was absolutely the same as the knight who brought her here.

She was still trying to find a meaningful explanation, when a dreadful feeling overcame her. The adrenalin rush gave her the agility to jump away, avoiding a surprising attack. A thin red line had appeared on her right cheek, crossing the pink heart. She was too busy staring at the assassin to feel anything.

The knight stepped forward and swung his sword at Star's throat. With one ducking move down she dodged the attack and grabbed a nearby blade. Her enemy struggled to retract his sword-holding hand, when Star tried to cut it off. He raised his other hand to block the attack. The sharp end of the blade stopped halfway through the silver gauntlet. With a furious roar the knight swung his sword back at Star. She had to pull her own weapon to parry the counterattack. The blow threw her off balance and she tumbled down. Using her free hand, Star turned the direction of her momentum and gracefully raised back. Her left shoulder screamed to not do that again.

The knight had dropped his sword. One of his metal hand was squeezing the other's palm, both of them covered in blood. He stared down at them with bitter look.

\- What on Mewnie are you? - Star yelled at him. - You're not from the Royal Guard. Speak before I cut more than just your hand.

\- That body is really clumsy - he said, but not to her. - It's too slow. Why don't I change into something more...appropriate?

The silver armor started to lose its clear color. Its sharp edges were slowly joining together, forming a flat surface. The man's face was melting away to forge an inhuman expression.

The knight was gone. His place was taken by a serpent monster in dark leather clothes. Eye sockets covered by purple rings. A long purple line separating his forehead in two equal parts. Star recognized him from back when she was Toffee's prisoner.

\- You... you are a changeling?

\- I am a shape-shifter - the monster pulled a dagger from behind.

Star only saw a dark green blur charging at her. A loud echo from colliding steel came when she parried the serpent's strike. Her body had raised the sword without consulting with her brain first.

\- Posing for you mother was pretty fun - the monster said and attacked again. Tilting her upper body backward, Star barely managed to dodge. Golden strings of hair danced freely in the air.

\- But acting as your boyfriend - now that was even better.

A flashback surfaced. During the city evacuation Star had gone after a troublemaker. In the forest she had lost his tracks, when out of nowhere Marco had appeared. That was not her friend, but the creature she was fighting right now. He was the one who tricked her into giving the wand to Toffee.

He was the one who had changed into Star Butterfly to enter the castle, and shut down the barrier.

The serpent's distraction had worked on Star. He used the moment to execute a low sweeping kick, knocking the Princess off balance. Before her body hit the floor the monster was once again on the move. He stepped on Star's right hand and pressed on until she dropped the sword. The serpent used both hands to raise the dagger above his head, preparing it for a final blow.

A faint glow stopped him from finishing off Star. Underneath him a pink energy globe was growing rapidly. The monster leaped away from its target, putting as much distance as he could. Star was back on her feet. Strong light was coming from her cheeks, eyes, and the pink sphere. She stood there without making a move. Her whole body was somewhat relax, as if Star's mind was somewhere else. The energy ball had become big enough to cover her chest.

Troubled, the serpent searched for something in one of his back pockets. Star's energy ball stopped growing for a moment, then shot itself straight for the monster. At the same time the assassin pulled two crystals the size of a pebbles. The green one he threw at the incoming magical attack. The crystal disintegrated on contact with the pink sphere. The other one he dropped in front of him. Azure light emitted from the pebble and a semi-transparent blue wall grew.

Moment later both magical objects collided, exploding into blinding two-colored light.

When the rainbow spots vanished, Star found herself knocked down on the floor. So was the assassin. Almost simultaneously they got up and something got both their attention. On the floor, closer to Star, was the magical wand. She remembered her doppelganger was holding it, even when they unexpectedly met. The explosion must have knocked it out from him.

The Princess and the serpent exchanged a glare, before both dashed towards the magical relic, both holding a weapon in one hand. The monster wasn't as fast as before, which gave Star the much needed advantage. The assassin was a few steps short from the wand, when the girl grabbed it from the floor. Immediately she pointed the lifeless stick at him and yelled "Narwhal Blast".

"I knew it wouldn't work" Star thought, when nothing happened. But it did made the monster stop for a moment. Then the moment vanished and he swung the dagger at her.

This time Star decided to counter the attack with an attack. "After this move, I'll have to put a whole iceberg on the shoulder". With the wand in one hand, and the sword in other, she jumped and made a flip in the air. On her way down, first the magical artifact collided with the serpent's dagger. The attack's momentum was enough to make him lower his weapon. This was the opening Star expected and swung her sword at the exposed throat.

Just as graceful, the serpent made a side step with one foot, avoiding Star's attack. She landed on her legs and tried to turn around to face her opponent. The assassin used his superior speed to pull the dagger up and attack Star. The strike barely missed her back. Instead the blade landed in her back arm, making its way deep into the triceps.

The sudden pain was too much at once to ignore. Star dropped her sword and collapsed, but still holding the wand. She barely turned her head to see the monster slowly approaching her. With one leg he stepped on her back, pinning Star on the floor.

\- Well, Princess Star. This is how your luck ended - he picked up Star's sword. - Now, your life will follow it.

The serpent got interrupted by a loud banging, coming from the entrance of the hallway. Kelly must have found the rest of Star's friends and came back, as promised. Or any moment now, a horde of armed monsters was about to bust in here.

\- I stand corrected - the monster said with disappointment.

Star felt the pressure on her back disappearing. Trying not to scream from pain, she just stared at the assassin, he stepped next to one of the walls. From a back pocket, he pulled a tiny ruby and placed it there.

\- But I promise you, Princess... - the red crystal started to glow. - ... by the end of the day, somebody will be burying a Butterfly.

For a second the wall got covered in glowing crimson cracks, then an explosion shook the hallway. When Star opened her eyes, a giant hole had appeared where the ruby was placed. Her assassin was gone missing. Then her eyelids started to fell on their own. She did not resist.

 **XXX**

Star got snapped back from daydreaming by a gentle slap on the cheek. Somehow she responded by slapping back the slapper, then opened her eyes. Marco was staring at her, holding his right cheek, and smiling.

\- She's awake! Everyone, Star is awake.

Looking around, she met the happy faces of her friends. Buff Frog used both hands to support Star in sitting position. One sleeve from Kelly's hoodie was missing. She was using it as a bandage for Star's right hand. Pony Head pushed Marco away and locked herself on Star's shoulder. It was the floating head's way of having a hug.

\- You scared the rainbow out of me! You have no idea how hard it is to frighten me. And there, now you know.

\- I'm alright, Pony - Star put a free hand around her friend's body. - Help me get up.

With the help of the others, the Princess managed to stand up. Pulsating pain from both her hands reminded Star of the injuries. A few seconds of dizziness passed before she smiled, letting her friends know she was OK.

\- Star, what on Earth happened to you? - Marko asked without hiding his worry.

\- Turns out my double is a shape-shifting monster. The knight that brought me here - that was him. He did all... this - Star turned her head around. The bloody hallway looked grimmer than she remembered.

\- Did you kill him? - Kelly asked.

\- No, but I did saw his real form - Star raised head at the hole in the wall. - When you knocked at the door, for some reason he decided killing me was not worth it, and ran away.

\- You said he's a shape-shifter, right? Maybe he didn't want others to see his true form.

\- Or he knew he can't handle all of us - Pony Head said with anger - He better run, cuz when I get to him, he's dead.

\- Yeah, beating him might be a bit difficult than that - Star disappointed her friend. - But at least I got my wand back.

With the help of Buff Frog, the Princess kneeled down and picked the magical relic with her left hand. Except for the missing yellow crystal, it was the same wand she used for the last year. Star took another look at the hallway, then said:

\- Let's get out of here. There is still a war to win.

\- You're in no condition to fight, Star - Marco protested.

\- And what should I do, Marco? Mewnian men are trying to stop a giant monster army. My mom is fighting Toffee. And a shape-shifting assassin is out there. Should I just sit down and wait till it's all over?

\- Getting yourself killed won't be of help to anybody. Maybe we should find your father.

Star though about Marco's suggestion. Since nobody have a better one, she had to agree. It was a better choice than fighting a monster army mindlessly. But first, they had to figure out where exactly was King River.

\- Alright, Marco. Then let's go get the commander. He should know where my dad is.

"Knowing dad, he's somewhere slaughtering monsters. Somewhere where the situation is most dire."

Without anybody's help, Star left through the entrance on her own. She took a few steps, before stopping to look at the ongoing battle.

The mewnian soldiers were still holding on their own. Monsters were relentlessly coming through the destroyed gate, but they could not advance through. A strict defensive formation of men was surrounding the entrance, creating a trap of steel for Toffee's warriors. But their ranks looked a bit thinner to Star. Their heroic actions would not last long.

Suddenly a bright blue shooting star fell through the sky. She crashed into one of the towers' upper floors. Another star followed her inside, leaving a menacing green line of light behind.

\- No, mom... - Star said quietly. She turned at Marco and the rest. - That's my mom up there. She is alone with Toffee. We have to help her!

\- Star, this is Toffee you're talking about. We... we have to find you father - Marco said to her. She could see him regretting those words a bit, but still believing them.

\- If we leave now, then she... - Star swallowed a painful lump - ... then she is going to lose. And if my mom lose, we lose!

The boy hesitated for a second, before speaking again:

\- You better have a good plan.

\- Actually... - the Princess looked down at her wand - ... I have a terrible plan.


	8. Stopping an Immortal

**Chapter 7**

 **Stopping an Immortal**

"Think positive, Star. This will work."

Star popped her head just enough to see the whole floor. There was only sealed crates and wooden chairs. No magical beings fighting to the death. She continued climbing up to the next floor. The spiral-arranged stairs, combined with some blood loss, were making her dizzy.

"I am Star Butterfly. A terrible liar, but an awesome actress."

Another empty floor climbed up. This made the fourth one. Waiting for the world to stop spinning, Star wished castle Butterfly was equipped with the miracle invention from Earth, known as "escalator".

A series high pitched, muffled sounds reached her ears. Somewhere close could be heard spell flying around. Somewhere up.

Loud bang shook the tower. Star's heart shifted into higher gear, instantly clearing up any trace of tiredness. Her bandaged hand tightened the grip on the wand. With leaps she continued climbing up.

"And if the plan fails, I have backup."

One floor behind was the backup. Marco, Kelly and Pony Head followed her from distance, as she had instructed them. Buff Frog was left behind at the tower's entrance. His assignment was to make sure nobody gets inside. That included both monsters and mewmans.

As Star got closer to the sixth floor, she noticed the sounds of spell casting were replaced by familiar voices. By their clarity she judged that this was the floor where Toffee and Moon were. She backtracked way back to her friends. With free hand she pointed up. Marco nodded to show he understood and raised thumbs up.

The Princess returned to the entrance of the next floor. The voices were still having their conversation. Part of Star wanted to peek just to make sure her mother was alright. Different part was too nervous to find this a good idea. Another part wanted to jump inside and start bringing magical chaos. Not that she had the slightest clue how to do it.

Star closed her eyes and tried to ignore the world for a moment. A deep breath later and her contradicting emotions got quieter. Not gone. With her left hand she made sure the dagger hidden under the hoodie was still there. When the eyelids lifted, Star had summoned one of her most serious faces.

"Showtime!"

Nervously, she climb the last few stairs and stepped out right into a mess.

The whole room was scorched from magical attacks. Wooden debris were all over the place. Sunset rays lightened the floor through a giant hole in the wall. The stairs ended where the hole was, as if they were bitten off.

Two pair of eyes stared at Star.

Toffee stood up in the middle of the room. He wore the same black leather clothes as Star had last seen him with. They were full with perfectly shaped holes, revealing his undamaged pale blue skin. The star-shaped crystal pulsated in jade colors and illuminated his right pawn. Raised in the air, the lizard's right hand choked an invisible person.

Dark shadows had engulfed Toffee's face, giving him a menacing look.

Midair, against him, Queen Moon was being crushed against a wall. A green aura had surrounded the woman. Both her legs and hands were perfectly straight and spread forcefully. The silver armor was covered in deep cracks and charred scratches. Her left pauldron was completely shattered, with only a small piece left attached.

What bothered Star was in her mother she was seeing an exhausted normal mewman, instead of a powerful magical butterfly.

"Why aren't you fighting it?"

\- Ah, just the girl I was looking for - a sinister smile grew on Toffee's face.

Moon's eyes had widened so much, Star could see the panic inside. The woman did not say anything. Maybe she could not. Not a single word left Star's mouth either. She was too terrified from blowing her cover, if it worked at all. The whole plan relied on her convincing Toffee she was the shape-shifter. The lizard's words did not bring Star confidence, but they did not take any as well.

"Clever bastard."

\- You look terrible - he narrowed his eyes.

Inside the Princess' mind a mental scale was measuring which was the worst idea: saying nothing, or anything. Star had no time for the results.

\- It's war out there - she spoke back. - You know how it is.

\- Mewmans can be quite persistent. You've took quite the beating from them. I'm giving you a chance for revenge.

To Star that sounded both promising and terrifying. Good as Toffee seemed to be believing she was his minion. Bas as he's about to ask of her something horrifying.

The monster turned his head at the Queen and tightened the invisible grip.

\- Kill her.

"Kill her?!"

His words struck Star. Her hands wanted to start trembling, her legs wanted to give up and rest. With all willpower left inside, Star commanded her body to get a hold of itself and stay still. She hoped Toffee had not noticed her troubled body language.

"Wishful thinking..."

The seconds were passing by, each feeling like a tiny eternity. The monster had not acted. Maybe Star had taken control of herself fast enough. Maybe Toffee knew already and was taking pleasure messing with her. Maybe he wanted Star to kill Moon to prove she was not really the Princess. Such thoughts jumped around the girl's head, until one surfaced above the others:

"It doesn't matter."

With heavy steps Star headed towards her mother. Trying to look as believable as possible, she steeled her gaze at Queen Moon. Their eyes met. The women's expression was full with confusion, shock and disbelief. It got burned into Star's mind.

\- Star! What are you doing?! Don't listen to him! This is not you! I'm your mother!

The Princess hated fooling her mother in such awful way. As she passed Toffee, her eyes jumped to him for a brief moment. A wide smile was written on his tensed face.

"That bastard is enjoying it!"

From his palm, the crystal shined with an evil hue. Somehow, Toffee used its power to take Queen Moon head on. Closing the magical breach was supposed to weaken him. Nobody expected he would find a way to become even more dangerous, by extracting the magical power source of the wand. His only source, the Princess hoped.

"It's as bad time as any."

With less than graceful movement, Star tried to pull the dagger from behind, turn to face Toffee, and not move the injured arm. Even without the best coordination she was capable of, the girl swung her blade at the glowing pale hand.

Her guess was that Toffee did not expected it. At the last moment, the monster moved his arm away. The attack left a deep cut close to the wrist, completely missing its intended target. A second later and the wound was gone.

It took Star the same amount of time to recover her balance and strike again. And again. Each attack Toffee managed to somewhat evade, leaving temporary marks on his right hand. Star bet if she was at her best health, by now the lizard would have lost the arm.

After another wound healed, the monster turned the crystal at Star. A green beam instantly hit her. Then came the crushing force. Every attempt of movement was met with resistance from a magical pressure. Too focused on fighting it, she missed when a jade aura had surrounded her and got lifted from the ground.

\- I don't know if you're the real Star, or just decided to betray me. Nor I care - Toffee spoke with disturbing calmness.

The green crystal started to increase its brightness. Star desperately struggled to make some kind of movement. Her body was still being forced into disobedience. All she could do is watch as the lizard was getting closer, with his glowing arm pointed at her abdomen.

Flowing adrenalin slowed the next second, letting Star's eyes capture every detail of the moment. Toffee's expression got distorted from an external force. A sneaker got thrust deep into his cheek, sending a tiny shockwave across his pale face. A chopped tooth flew away in unknown direction.

The lizard crashed into a pile of scorched debris. His magic was no longer holding Star midair and she fell on all four. Cutting pain from the right arm rippled through her body. She clenched teeth, tried to resist the agony and it worked for a millisecond. Then she collapsed on the floor and gave away a tortured scream.

Marco kneeled before Star and helped her sit on the cold floor.

\- Star! Are you all right?

"Wow, Marco. You look like you've seen Glossaryck naked again."

Pony Head flew past them with yells. Lasers were getting shot from her unihorn like a machinegun.

\- Star?! - Marco grabbed the girl by the shoulders and shook her good. When he stopped, she spoke to him:

\- Go help with stalling Toffee. I'll get my mom.

\- Star! Your arm is bleeding again. You need to...

\- Marco Diaz! - she interrupted him with a yell.

The boy stood up without taking his eyes off Star. They shared a silent moment, each saying to the other "I'm trusting you" with just a stare. Then Marco dashed away at where green and pink beams were coming from.

Star's right arm felt a little numb. Tiny rivers of blood were running down from the improvised bandage. First she wrapped her other hand around the soaked cloth and squeezed it to apply pressure. Then she used her left arm to move the injured one closer to where the wand had fallen and grabbed it. Star had hard time deciding which move was the most painful one.

It was uncomfortable getting up with trying not to move your arms too much. Taunts and battle cries echoed through the tower. From all of them, Star's brain decided one of Toffee's statements was very important to focus on:

\- Hm. What do we have here...

For a moment a bright green light came from the side. Star turned to the right, where the spell was cast. Her eyes widened when she saw a long purple tentacle heading straight for her. She let the blooded bandage and used the free hand to pull out her dagger. Behind her the blade was nowhere to be found. After realizing she had never picked it up after Marco saved her, Star tried evade the tentacle with a leap.

Instead the Princess got intercepted by the monster arm and it wrapped around her neck. The deadly lock got tighter and blocked any air going in or out from Star's lungs. Panicked, she tried kicking and smacking the foreign object. Her fists were jumping back the same way a girl jumped back from a trampoline. Star needed tenth of a second to trace the monster arm to its source.

"Not you again!"

The tentacle's other end was part of Marco's body. He was using his fist to try make it let the Princess go. He also had no visible success.

Darkness clouded Star's peripheral vision. Suddenly her arms and legs weighted a ton each. Through the shadowy clouds only a fraction of the world was visible.

She barely saw the sky blue beam that blasted the monster arm. As the grip got loosen up, each breath felt less painful. The tentacle unwound back from her throat and started to take the form of a human hand. Still weak, Star fell on her back and focused on replacing the air in her lungs.

The moment of relief didn't last long. Star was interrupted by a pale blue hand grabbing her by the neck and picking the girl in the air.

"Again with the damn throat!"

Delighted, Toffee simply held the Princess midair with one hand. The other glowed from the pulsating crystal. Star used all remaining strength for some kind of strike to break up the grip. Her energy was just enough for a kick in Toffee's abdomen. It did annoy him and he tighten up the grip. His lock was not as strong as the tentacle's.

Marco jumped on Toffee with a karate chop. The monster turned his free hand at him. A dark magical blast sent the boy crashing on the floor. Star barely recognized her friend tried to save her and got injured.

Once again Toffee's attention was all Star's. He lowered the Princess to his eye level and brought the glowing crystal right to her face. It was so bright that Star had to close her eyes in order to protect them. She could hear a familiar sound coming from the crystal. With each passing moment its pitch was getting higher.

\- I warned you to stay out of my way - Toffee reminded of his threat.

The sound stopped and with it, the jade light was also gone. Instead of magical fire burning through her skin, Star felt first her legs, then the rest of her hitting the floor. When she opened her eyes, an unbelievable scene revealed itself.

The monster was lying down on the floor. His right arm was missing from the shoulder down. Holding a sword with both hands, Kelly was standing nearby. She dropped the blade and went on to help Star get up. The Princess still had hard time believing what she was seeing.

Even with a lot of issues, the plan had worked. They had managed to cut off Toffee from the crystal, potentially weakening him enough. Unfortunately, neither Star, nor Moon were in a state to finish him off.

When Star got back up, she noticed Toffee's separated arm lying nearby. Its color had changed to dark gray. One of the fingers fell off and crumbled into a pile of dust. The crystal was still there, dark and jade-colored.

Kelly tried to warn Star, but the Princess didn't react on time. Her friend stepped in front, protecting Star from the incoming attack. Toffee's fist landed in Kelly's face, sending her flying. Star desperately wanted to protect her friend, to fight back. She also knew there was a better way than getting crushed in a hand-to-hand combat by the lizard.

She make two steps towards the green crystal, before a boot kicked her in the leg and knocked down Star on the floor. Fortunately, she landed close enough to reach the crystal. With a single swing, she pulled it out from a pile of ashes. An awkward move of her right hand brought the wand in front, next to the green stone. Clenching teeth, Star had to ignore the pain from the bloody triceps. She pushed the star-shaped crystal into the dark socket with the same form. A short sound clicked from the wand.

One by one, the crystal's walls started to brighten up into a golden color. The process mesmerized Star. She had no idea when was the last time she saw the wand in its perfect form. She also had no time to wait for the transformation to complete.

Toffee grabbed one of her legs and pulled Star back at him. The Princess suppressed the raising panic. Quietly, she lowered eyelids and started chanting an incantation. Warm light from crystal illuminated her face. The monster brought Star right in front of him, and pinned her legs with his boot. She continued to whisper words from a spell. An intrusive feeling warned her the lizard was less than a hand-length away. Warm breeze grazed her neck.

\- The crystal is mine!

Toffee extended his only whole arm. The lizard hand was less than an inch away from the wand, when Star opened her eyes and responded:

\- Here, you can have the whole package!

With heroic efforts, the Princess turned her upper body to face the monster. His right hand had regenerated up to the elbow. Star used all her might to thrust the wand into the open wound. Its lower end was sharp enough to sunk up to where the guard was.

Surprised by the foreign object in his body, Toffee stood up and stepped back. He reached for the magical relic, when the Whispering Spell activated.

The crystal was glowing strongly, it was getting brighter by the moment. The wand emitted an illuminating ripple through Toffee, through Star, through the room, through the tower.

"I know what follows next…"

All Star could do was to raise the still working arm and cover her face. This close to the explosion, she would be lucky if anything was left of her. The girl desperately hoped mom, Pony Head, Kelly and Marco would survive this. Was it too early to start having flashbacks of your entire life?

Thinking about the boy, with her peripheral vision, Star saw Marco charging at her position. Suddenly the room got much brighter and hotter. A second magical shockwave passed through. One more remained. For a moment Star saw her friend right next to her.

\- Don't! Get away! - she yelled with a hoarse voice.

Marco did not listen. He did not stop to help Star either. Instead, the boy launch himself at Toffee. Still struggling to remove the wand, the monster never expected an attack. A pair of sneakers landed on his chest with stunning force. Then Marco unleashed the energy of his entire body. Using the lizard man as a support, he made jumping move and pushed himself away.

Toffee's face was a mix of surprise and disbelief. Struggling to keep his balance, he stepped back. His upper body was leaning in one direction, making it hard to stay up. The lizard continued to make backward steps. Finally he managed to raise up and took a stable pose. One last step back was made to kill the rest of the momentum.

His boot landed on thin air. Toffee's whole body blindly relied on that last step to support it. It failed. Uncontrollably, his center of mass got shifted backward. His new pose was too unstable on its own and the monster leaned back on a wall made of air. For a moment Star saw Toffee's eyes, still full with shock.

Then, through the giant hole in the wall, the monster disappeared.

With eyes wide opened, Star and Marco stared at where Toffee was a moment ago. An eternity passed in a silent second. Out of nowhere the world lost its shadows and became all white. The Princess only felt the third shockwave throwing her in the air. Somewhere between this and the next moment the sound of explosion reached her ears.

The blinding light started to decay rapidly. Star's bottom slammed back on the floor. The ground made of stone failed to support her weight and once again gravity pulled her down. Panicky she waved her hands, searching for something to grab on. Through the floating white spots of her vision, Star noticed stone and wooden debris were falling from the artificial sky.

It was a long way down through the collapsing tower.


	9. Another Way

**Chapter 8**

 **Another Way**

An adrenaline rush triggered as a natural response to heading down for your death. Lack of decent sleep, exhaustion and blood loss influenced its effect. Through the falling debris Star barely noticed traces of light shooting up at the sky, outside of the collapsing mess. Whatever it was, she found it of no help in the current situation. Her brain discarded the unknown event and continued the search for escape from the death scenario.

If she had the wand, Cloudy would have been her first rescue choice. For a moment the Princess wandered if she could use her wild magical skills in some way to save her.

Star remembered the pair of pink wings on her back. Forcing an energy flow through them, they entered in a synchronized flapping motion. Underdeveloped and unused, the wings only helped by slowing down Star's free fall. Like a cartoon character, the Princess tried to assist by swinging her arms. Even if she could generate any lift, her moves were too clumsy and uncoordinated. For some reason, the pain in both arms was much more tolerable.

Focused at the failing task, Star noticed a floating unicorn head getting closer. Dodging the raining debris, Pony Head called out to her friend:

\- I'm a comin', B-fly!

The unicorn passed around leftovers from a wooden crate and dived at where Star was heading. Suddenly she stopped her vertical descent. The Princess fell over her friend and both started to sink again. While Pony Head struggled to control their free fall, Star used her working hand to pull herself up. The girl took the stable position of lying on her stomach, with both hands and legs sticking out.

Despite Pony Head's efforts, both of them continued going down, even if it was at lower rate. A brick-shaped stone passed down half a meter away from them. Star deduced their speed was good enough for a safeish crash landing, if Pony Head could keep it up long enough. The girl stared down to try figure out how much height was left until they hit the ground. Raising grey clouds of dust were consuming the scenery below and she gave up.

Thick piece of wooden beam missed Star and continued on its way down. She could feel Pony Head struggling to keep both of them from falling down like a bag of corn. Her worries doubled when she noticed the unicorn's head had burned spots all over. The Princess' friend was not spared from the fight with Toffee. With such wounds, it was normal for Pony Head to struggle carrying her passenger.

"Desperate times..." Star though, closed her eyes, and tried to focus.

Suddenly Star's body became light as a feather. Surprised by the sensation of weightlessness, she lifted her eyelids to check what was going on. Sky blue aura had surrounded both her and Pony Head. Both were floating lightly, while the background kept on collapsing.

This time the falling debris did not miss Star. A sharp stone with the size of a football hit the back of her head. She did not feel any pain. Only a warm, wet sensation was spreading from where the stone hit her. Star tried to touch the spot with a hand, but both arms did not listen. Somebody from far away was screaming her name. He sounded terrified to death.

Then without a warning, everything was consumed by darkness. Star's brain stopped responding to the outside world and she fell into a coma.

 **XXX**

In the nothingness a light was born. A twinkling dot in the darkness, like a star in a night sky. It changed into a bigger, brighter star. Continuing its expansion, the dot had become as big as Mewnie's sun. Its warmth felt both comforting and invigorating. Then it became too bright to keep Star asleep.

Slowly she opened her eyes, both narrowed for protection. The blinding light faded and Star's vision cleared. Both of Mewnie's moons were partially covered by orange clouds. A distinct figure of a winged goat man stared at her, with eyes big as pancakes.

\- I always knew I'll end up in Mewnie Hell - Star spoke calmly.

The goat man's expression shifted from serious to relief. He spoke in his own language and stepped back. Star tried to stand up. Her efforts were met by a strong, almost suffocating hug. Looking up, she recognized the complex face of her mother. Warm tears flowed down her cheeks. Star decided to put her confusion aside, for now, and hugged back.

\- Don't you ever do that again! - Moon said and squeezed her daughter even tighter.

Before Star could respond, more people leaped to hug her. Pony Head, Kelly and Marco surrounded their friend and embraced her. Getting an affection crushed from four different directions was too much.

\- Can't... breathe...

\- What is it, Star? - Marco asked without letting go.

The Princess barely found enough air to repeat herself. This time Macro and the rest understood that they were choking their friend. Quickly they stepped back and let Star get some air. Queen Moon was the last one to let go.

\- Wha- Star took a loud, deep breath. - What happened? I remember the tower was collapsing with me and Pony in the middle of the mess.

\- Yes, the tower was falling apart - Marco started giving an explanation. - Queen Moon used her magic to break our fall. Unfortunately, a rock hit you on the head.

\- A rock? - Star reached for the back of her head.

\- It sent you into a coma. Technically, for a couple of minutes you were dead.

Moon gave Marco a burning gaze. He instantly regretted his last words.

\- The High Chancellor came here immediately - the Queen continued. -He is the one who healed your wounds.

\- Thank you, your goatness - Star said to the Chancellor, then turned back at her mother. - But... how? Toffee had drained the magic from all members of the Magical High Commission.

\- Blowing up Toffee with the wand had released all the magical energy he had stolen. And it was returned to their owners - Moon smiled at the goat man.

\- So Rhombulus is back too?

The Chancellor nodded and said something in his goat language. Star was pretty sure nobody but Moon knew he was saying. By the puzzled look of her daughter, the Queen understood.

\- Yes, he's fine.

A breath of relief got exhaled by Star. She continued with the questions:

\- So, is Toffee dead?

\- He is gone. For now.

"For now". The destruction of the wand was the cost Star willingly paid to stop the lizard monster. It was not enough. Even without a body, he was still not dead. Someday, somehow, Toffee will restore his form, he will be back. The memories of invading Ludo's castle replayed back.

Star looked around her surroundings. Moon had brought the Princess and her friends on one of the wider balconies of castle Butterfly. Evening sun casted long dark shadows all over the scenery. The marble floor beneath Star was painted with puddles of dried up blood. First, she touched the back of her head, then the spot where her right hand used to be bandaged. Not a single wound. She admired the healing skills of the High Chancellor.

The door to the balcony opened, ending the moment of silence. Through it, a knight in mewnian armor entered and kneeled before Queen Moon. It took Star couple of seconds to figure out why he looked so familiar.

\- Queen Moon! - Eric started. - King River sent me with report of castle Butterfly's defense.

\- Go ahead - the woman nodded and approach him. Eric raised up and continued:

\- The monster army is fleeing! Their arms had vanished into thin air.

\- It's because of Toffee's body was destroyed. He is gone - Moon informed the man.

\- Castle Butterfly's defense is a success, but high price was paid. The walls are heavily damaged. Many men lost their lives on the battlefield.

Hearing Eric's last words, Star's heart sank. The battle for Mewnie was a nightmare she found herself less prepared for both physically and emotionally. Winning it would have been impossible without the dedication of the men who defended the castle with everything. Casualties in a war was unavoidable - she understood that. It did not make her feel any better.

Fresh memory of the massacred men from the Royal Guard reemerged. While it reinforced her sadness, it also made Star remember something very important.

\- Have there been any cases of mewnian soldiers fighting one another?

Eric turned at Star and his eyes widened. The Princess wondered was it because of the weird question, or because of seeing her here.

\- Fighting one another? No, no such reports, Princess.

With her Eric spoke with a familiar casualness. Star noticed her mother detecting the unusual attitude towards the Princess of Mewnie.

\- Star, what is going on? - the Queen let it slide.

\- Toffee used a shape-shifter to infiltrate the castle and lower the barrier. I tried to stop him, but he got away.

\- A shape-shifter? - Eric exclaimed.

\- Rally the troops for an inspection - Moon ordered. - I have a spell, wh-

A shockwave of light passed through Star and her companions. Faint earthquake followed it. For a moment everybody had a second shadow, casted under different angle.

Queen Moon leaned on the golden railing and gazed at where the strange light originated. The Princess joined her mother and looked down.

A few floors below them were the ruins of the collapsed tower. Emerald light pulsated from inside the wreckage. For a brief moment stone and wooden debris defied gravity. Magical force lifted them up, then they fell back in the rubble and raised tiny clouds of dust.

\- No... Toffee... It's too soon... - Star whispered, trying to hide her terror.

 **XXX**

With most of the monster army gone, mewnian soldiers were busy cleaning up the rubble from the destroyed tower. When light started pulsating from beneath, they formed a defensive line with a relatively safe distance. Immediately after her arrival, Moon ordered the men to leave. If Toffee was being reincarnated, then the troops could do nothing but put themselves in great danger.

Star, her friends, and the High Chancellor followed the Queen of Mewnie to the wreckage. A painful realization passed through her mind. "I've left Buff Frog to guard the tower's entrance". Now she expected a mortal enemy to return. At the moment, a hopeful though for the toad man's safety was all she could spare.

Once again light made the rubble float. Moon changed into her butterfly form. Star prepared a sword. Kelly and Marco did the same. Pony Head aimed her unihorn at the wreckage. The goat man stood back, ready to support.

From the debris, an unknown object shot itself straight up, made a turn, and landed a few meters away from Star. A dust curtain raised up, cloaking the object. The Princess' nervousness intensified. She stepped back and kept the blade between her and the hidden object.

As by somebody's will, gush of wind cleared the dust, revealing the Book of Spells. It opened by itself, flipping pages until Glossaryck popped out of it.

\- I'm never going on this ride again.

\- Glossaryck! - Star uncontrollably yelled from happiness.

Everybody shared her reaction. Except for Marco. He looked more irritated than surprised. "Nothing new there".

\- Yeah, that is me. So... how are you all?

\- Where in Mewnie have you been?! - Star asked annoyed.

\- Me? Well, I've been inside Toffee.

\- Inside?! - the Princess blushed.

\- He means that somehow Toffee had consumed him and the book - Moon joined them.

\- Ex-xacly! - the blue man snapped with fingers and pointed at the woman. - And thanks to you, my Queen, Toffee is gone and once again, I'm free.

\- Actually, Star stopped Toffee.

\- Star? - Glossaryck scanned the Princess from head to toe. - But she doesn't have her wand.

\- Well... - Star made an innocent smile - It's not like I didn't have my wand-

\- You used the Whispering Spell again, didn't you? - the tiny man wasn't looking amused. - Eh, as long as it worked.

\- We have a big problem, Glossaryck - Moon spoke again. - Toffee got his finger back. The Eternal Phantom spell has been broken.

Glossaryck's expression changed from unimpressed to concern.

\- A big problem indeed.

 **XXX**

By the end of the sunset the last remains of Toffee's monster army were dealt with. Injured mewnian solders received proper medical care. Then all of King River's troops passed through a Moon's spell to detect if there was a monster among them. Only positive result was Buff Frog, dressed in knight's armor. The Queen of Mewnie was ready to turn him into dust on the spot. Star had to intervene and explain who the monster was, what he had done for her. The fact that instead of running away, Buff Frog fought side by side with the troops played in his favor and Moon let him go.

The shape-shifter was not found among the solders. Orders were given for the castle's staff to pass through the same spell. Guests and members of the royal family followed them. Nothing came up. Star and Moon refused to believe he was gone. River gave the order to triple the castle's guard and have shorter, but regular shifts. Whoever was not on duty went to rest, until called.

Once the tension settled down, Star, Pony Head, Kelly and Marco received a late-evening dinner. When the Princess smelled the freshly cooked Ingerian pork ribs, her stomach reminded that for the last few days she was a prisoner, who refused to eat. Too busy to stuff herself like an anime character, Star spoke only when somebody asked for her opinion. Later Buff Frog and his tadpoles joined them. At least an hour passed into a discussion about the last events.

After dinner, each of Star's friends received a separate room to rest. The Princess's hunger was replaced by sleepiness and she desperately wanted to see her bed. Before entering her own chamber, she got informed that her parents had a late night meeting with the other Magical High Commission members. Star stuffed that information in the "later" corner of her mind. She dived in the king-sized bed and entered the realm of dreams.

The unicorn-shaped clock told Star she had slept for around three hours. It was one of those enough-to-function sleeps. Considering this was the only proper sleep she had in a few days, it was surprising it didn't last at least a day.

Something bothered her. Something about Toffee. Something different from the fact that he had immortality and someday he will be back again. This was a pretty big deal none the less. The lizard monster's reincarnation was the only reason why Moon and the rest of the Magical Commission were having a meeting right now. To discuss how to deal with the undying monster. How to protect the royal family, the caste, and the people of Mewnie. How to avoid another bloody battle.

But Star's thoughts were focused on other facts. Facts that from the last chaotic events, she had forgotten to tell her mother.

Toffee was not brought to this world with immortality. It was given to him. His mother had bestowed him the gift of undying, for whatever malicious reason. The mental image of Toffee's female version made Star giggle.

There was another mysterious fact about the lizard man. Once, the wand was given to him by his parents. Or "inherited" as he said. Another fact supporting the theory of his mother being able to use magic. Advanced magic. Considering that what Toffee told the Princess were not lies.

On the left nightstand Star noticed the Book of Spell lying in perfect alignment with the wooden surface. She could not remember if the book was there before she came to bed, or somebody had brought it here. Glossaryck was a powerful being and his knowledge would be very useful at Moon's meeting. "This is not a magical problem" Star said imitating the blue man and dismissed the idea. But another, wilder one was born.

With both hands Star brought the book on her bed and started flipping pages. She stopped when a tiny sleeping man with a nightcap popped out.

\- Wakey, wakey, Glossaryck - gently she shook him with two fingers.

The blue man slowly raised up, opened his eyes, and scratched his back.

\- Ah, Star Butterfly. What do you want?

\- I know it's the middle of the night, but I want ask you something very important - Star smiled innocently.

\- Sure, but-

\- And before you ask, no, I don't have any pudding. So, please, let this be an itty-bitty-tiny favor - with a thumb and index finger Star demonstrated how tiny.

\- Alright, alright - Glossaryck sighted. -Ask away.

The Princess cleared any innocence she had shown.

\- Do you know who Toffee's mother is?

\- Yes.

Star's eyes became big as pancakes. Glossaryck's sleepy behavior didn't change.

\- Well? Who is it?

\- That's a second question-

\- Glossaryck!

\- Fine, fine!

The blue man's expression became serious and threatening. It scared Star for a moment. Chills covered the back of her neck. With a deep voice Glossaryck answered:

\- Toffee' mother is Eclipsa, the Queen of Darkness.

Out of all the answers Star could receive, this was the most unexpected. Hundreds of questions, ideas, theories and predictions formed a pure chaos in her mind. "Am I related to Toffee?" was the most disturbing though. She found funny the fact that this was her biggest concern.

A dull knock on the door scared Star to death. Swiftly she closed the book and tried to act sleepy. Then wondered what in Mewnie was she doing? The Princess opened and checked out on her visitor. Seeing again Rhombulus was a pleasant surprise.

\- Hey, Princess. Can I come in?

\- Rhombulus? What are you doing here? - Star asked while letting her guest in.

\- I've kinda let some steam out at the meeting. Hekapoo sent me out to cool off.

\- Heh, classic timeout guy - the Princess suppressed her laughter.

\- So I thought I could come and see how you are doing.

\- How sweet - Star sat on the bed. Rhombulus joined her. - That's one really long meeting. What's going on in there?

\- All members of the Magical High Commission agreed that until Toffee is dealt with, further action must be taken to minimize the risk of another invasion.

\- Any thoughts?

\- They want to imprison all the monsters, or put them in some sort of camps. I, for once, suggested crystalizing them!

\- That's horrible!

\- What? Freeze the monsters?

\- No! Yes! - Star processed what Rhombulus said, again. - I mean both ideas are bad! You can't do that!

\- Why not? It will stop Toffee from attacking the castle again. Until we find a way to stop him.

\- Yes but...

Rhombulus was right. If there were no monsters to form an army, then Toffee can't launch another attack on castle Butterfly. But locking away every single monster, both guilty and innocent? Then the Commission was no better than Toffee himself. Moon was no better. But not her.

\- What if, right now, there is a way we can stop Toffee? This time, for good.

\- Really? How are we going to do that?

\- It's a long shot, but... - Star took a deep depth for courage. - I know how to disable Toffee's immortality.


	10. Monster Lover

**Chapter 9**

 **Monster Lover**

\- Look, Princess. I still don't think that is a good idea.

\- You wouldn't think like that if the idea came from your gut.

Star and Rhombulus have been at it for the last ten minutes. While the Princess knew her suggestion sounded "dangerous", it was still better than beating monsters into submissions and imprisoning them. Less than a year ago, she wouldn't be so resistful of the High Commission's proposal. Either Star was growing up, or she was getting soft.

\- I bet the Magical High Commission would agree with me - Rhombulus crossed his snake hands.

The girl's eyes sparkled from motivation.

\- You know what? That's a great idea. Let's go ask them right now!

Star grabbed the Book of Spells and left the chamber with confidence. The situation room wasn't far away to bother getting an escort. The Princess was too focused on the current task to worry about a shape-shifting assassin lurking around. Still, she was glad Rhombulus joined her.

As ordered, two men were assigned guarding the entrance to the meeting. Star found it redundant. The shape-shifter looked crazy, but not stupid enough to try to take the whole Magical High Commission head on. Having guards was definitely River's idea. He was quite attached to his wife.

Both guards noticed Star coming their way. They stepped forward to block the entrance. The right one raised his hand to form a stop sign.

\- Hold! Identification, please.

\- Uh... - Star raised an eyebrow and looked at the crystal man.

\- Sure... Just a sec...

Rhombulus dipped into the pockets of his pants. He nervously started searching for something. Star figured he was faking it. She heard one of the snake arms whispering something about the other swallowing the documents.

Next moment Rhombulus' hands were on his head. A sapphire blue beam got projected from the crystal head and froze the two guards in a transparent stone. Their surprise was perfectly sealed.

\- When we're done, you're gonna unfreeze them, right? - Star asked while trying to push away one of the crystals.

\- Definitely - Rhombulus got the other crystalized man. - When I remember. If I remember...

Inside the situation room King River, Queen Moon, Hekapoo, Omnitraxus and Lekmet sat around a wide table, on chairs with high backrest. All of them had locked their stares at Star. The attention made her forget for a moment why she was here. Scanning the room with nervous eyes, Star's gaze fell onto her mother's. Sudden anger brought back the talk she had with Rhombulus earlier.

\- Members of Magical High Commission, and dad - Star looked at her father for a split second.

\- Star, what are you- Queen Moon tried to interrupt her.

\- Rhombulus told me what you are planning for the monsters of Mewnie. He told me that you want to hunt them all, beat them up, and lock them away.

\- I never said such things! - the crystal man protested. Star thought she may have exaggerated a bit.

\- But you're thinking it, don't you? You all are thinking it!

\- It is for your and your people's protection, Princess! - Hekapoo crossed arms.

\- What about the innocent ones? Many of them didn't follow Toffee's call to war. One even joined us in defending the castle!

\- I know him. He seemed like a nice hideous creature - River supported Star. It was as much surprise to her as it was for the rest.

\- Star, I understand your point, I really do - Moon spoke with calm sadness. - We wish there was another way. Better way.

\- Aha! But there is! - Star energetically pointed in the air.

\- Here we go... - Rhombulus sighted and rolled his eye.

\- The core of the problem is Toffee, right? So we kill him, he comes back, immortality and stuff, repeat. Then we just have to take his ability to return once he's dead, right?

\- And what, you know how to do this "strip him off his immortality" thing? - Omnitraxus asked impatiently.

\- Yes! Well, not really - for a second Star's excitement lost some steam. - When I was Toffee's prisoner, he told me some interesting things. One of them was that his immortality was given to him by his mother.

\- Mother? Some lizard with long eyelashes, pink lipstick, breasts -

\- River! - Moon cut off her husband.

\- Funny, I though the same - Star giggled. - But seriously, I thought about it and asked Glossaryck about Toffee's mother - she put the Book of Spells on the table. - You're never gonna believe what he told me.

\- Um, some confusing riddle? This is Glossaryck we're talking about - Hekapoo shrugged shoulders.

\- Wow, so true. Actually, for once, he gave me a straight answer.

Star paused. Was it because she wanted a more dramatic reveal, or because her heartbeat doubled, she had no idea. A deep breath gave her the energy to continue without thinking what storm she was going to unlock.

\- It is Eclipsa. Queen of Darkness Eclipsa.

As Star expected, shock could be read all over the faces of the members of the High Commission. Even Omnitraxus' who was a giant skull. Annoyed Rhombulus just stood with arms crossed and listened.

\- That is... I don't believe it! - Moon was half speechless.

\- Don't believe me? Here - Star slid the magical book on the table. - Ask him yourself.

From her first attempt, the Queen turned to a pair of pages where Glossaryck lied and slept.

\- Wake up, Glossaryck!

The tiny man yawned, sat and slowly stretched.

\- Can't an all-powerful, all-knowing magical man get some sleep around here?

\- Glossaryck. Is Eclipsa Toffee's mother? - Moon emphasized each word.

\- What? Ah, yes, sure. Toffee and Eclipsa were one happy... - he yawned casually - ... family.

\- You're serous?!

\- Why didn't you tell us?! - Hekapoo's flame was burning wildly.

\- You never asked - Glossaryck calmly answered.

\- Really? That's your excuse?

\- It's not an excuse, if it's the truth.

\- Whatever.

\- Glossaryck, is there any way we can stop Toffee from coming back? - Moon impatiently asked.

\- I don't know. Maybe you should ask Eclipsa herself.

\- Great idea! - Star clapped. - I'll go get Janna's Ouija board.

\- What's an "Ouija board"? - Omnitraxus curiously asked.

\- It's this game humans use to talk to the dead. You're gonna love it.

\- Fascinating. But there is no need for such complex devices.

\- Eh? Why not?

\- Because... - Moon nervously sighted - ...Eclipsa is alive.

 **XXX**

Morning rays of light shined inside Star's room. Wearing a not too long dark green dress, the girl grabbed the Book of Spells and left. Acting as a keeper of the book was one terms she had agreed to. With a few others conditions in mind, Star had earned a position on the trip to visit Eclipsa. It was a surprise when without any resistance Moon allowed her to come. To Rhombulus' question why she had agreed so easily, the Queen simply answered: "Even if I've stopped Star, she would still find a way to sneak in. It's better to come under our supervision, then alone."

She passed through Marco's room. He and the rest of her friends also wanted to go, each with its own reason. Buff Frog got used to the idea of protecting Star. "Dads" she thought. Kelly wanted to see this adventure through its end. Pony Head was simply excited to meet the evil queen. Marco wanted to make sure Star won't do anything stupid. The Princess could not decide if he was overprotective or just cared too much. When she had to convince the boy and the rest to stay, her semi-repressed feeling did not helped.

The royal courtyard wore the scars of a battle. Mewnian soldiers were busy asserting damages from the siege, and cleaning up whatever they could. Star was greeted by her mother. Lekmet, Rhombulus, Hekapoo and Omnitraxus were already waiting impatiently.

Queen Moon was glad to see Star sticking to their agreement. Lastly, two mewnian knights joined up. The Princess recognized them as men from the Royal Guard, whatever was left of it. River had to stay and watch over the castle, so he had convinced his wife to have some personal guard for their only daughter. Again, Star found them redundant.

Moon told Rhombulus they are ready to go. A confirmation came from him, followed by pulling out a pair of dimensional scissors. The rift he opened looked different from what Star was used to seeing. The Chancellor entered first, escorted by Rhombulus. Hekapoo and Omnitraxus followed them. Star gave her mother a puzzled look. The Queen responded with a sigh and a nod. With careful steps and holding the book with both hands, she passed through the whirling portal.

On the other side a familiar landscape of sharp crystals welcomed Star. The Princess was too consumed by the view to notice the Royal Guard joining her. After all, the last time she saw this side of Rhombulus' dimension was through the transparent walls of a crystal. Next to Star, Moon was looking around with narrowed eyes.

\- Some of the crystals have... melted?

\- They all are on the fritz! - Rhombulus said and closed the rift. - Who knows how many criminals are running around freely.

\- Some of them probably deserve to be free - Star whispered to her mother.

Suddenly the Queen's serious expression got replaced by a horrified one.

\- Eclipsa!

A shocking realization struck Star and the rest. If the Queen of Darkness was also unfrozen, then the almost impossible task of finding and capturing her awaited.

The High Commission, led by Rhombulus, dashed at the entrance, shaped by two giant crystals. Star was ready to follow them, but Moon raised a hand and stopped her. Conflicting thoughts ran through the girl's mind about whether to listen to her mother or not.

In the end the decision didn't matter as the Magical High Commission did not get through the entrance.

Two creature jumped from behind the crystals and blocked the path to the rest of the dimension. One of them had round body and three heads, each with different expression, and supported by long neck of its own. The other had a masculine body, wore a pair of bat-like wings, and a face of a cat.

Star stepped behind Rhombulus and whispered at him:

\- Who are those guys?

\- If it isn't Rhombulus and his all-knowing gut. What a surprise - the round creature spoke through one of his heads.

\- That's Rogg, Bogg and Togg - Rhombulus explained. - For a monster with three heads, they're not very smart.

\- And he brought his friends from the Magical High Commission. Very nice - the cat man continued.

\- And that's Mr. Fluffles. He likes wool balls - the crystal man's remark made Star laugh. He turned at the two creatures. - Guys, what do you want? We're kinda in a hurry.

\- You've froze us for hundreds of years! - the middle head yelled.

\- And now we're gonna destroy you, take your scissors, and rule the universe! - the cat man raised his clenched paw.

\- Look, after we talk to Eclipsa you can have your -

\- You're gonna unfreeze the Queen of Darkness?! - all three heads were shocked.

\- Mew no! If she is going to be awake, then I don't wanna be here! - the cat monster's voice trembled!

\- Me too. Quickly! Crystalize us again! - one of the heads suggested.

\- Yes, yes! We'll even make it easy for you - the cat man hugged his fellow creature.

\- Um, OK. But can you move out of the way?

The monsters nodded and steeped next to one of the crystal walls, freeing the exit. Rhombulus put his snake hands on the forehead and blasted the creatures. A sapphire colored crystal surrounded both of them, freezing Rogg, Bogg, Togg and Mr. Fluffles together.

\- Tell me, why did you freeze them in the first place? - Star asked.

\- My gut told me they are evil. - Rhombulus continued to lead the way. - And they lost a little girl's doll.

 **XXX**

Not all crystals had melted from the magical leakage. Rhombulus made a remark that the stronger the crystals were, the less they were affected. That still left him with dozens of creature running around his dimension, and even more half unfrozen.

Halfway through the walk of a reflective cliff, Star saw a melted edge peeking in the distance. Several seconds later, a bigger, wider part of the crystal revealed itself, with a shadowy figure inside. The closer they were getting the clearer the crystal became, and the thinner the cliff got.

Rhombulus' theory received another proof when the party reached their goal.

In a row of two, the members of the Commission stopped, with the Princess right behind her mother. A few meters away from the end of the cliff, a woman with curly dark green hair stood frozen in a crystal prison. The tapestry Star had seen not too long ago was a perfect match. She also noticed how young the Queen of Darkness was and wondered what a woman like her had to do to get frozen for hundreds of years.

Queen Moon stepped forward and approach the crystalized prison. Her doubtful reflection was clearly visible even from where Star was standing.

\- Do it - the Queen ordered.

\- You sure about this? - Rhombulus approach her.

\- Just the head. We're here to talk, not to grant her amnesty.

The crystal man raised his hands. A beam from his forehead slowly started to melt Eclipsa's prison from the top. When her neck was free, he stopped.

A moment passed, before the woman took a loud deep breath. Second later Rhombulus projected another beam and froze her again.

\- Rhombulus! What the heck? - Star managed to yell at him before the others.

\- She was about to turn us into goats! You all saw it! - the crystal man tried to defend himself. Then he realized something and with embarrassment turned at the Chancellor. - Not that there is anything wrong with it, Chancellor.

\- She wasn't going to... - Moon sighted. - Just... just let me talk to Eclipsa.

A bit irritated, Rhombulus repeated the unfreezing process. Once Eclipsa's head was free, she continued taking a breath, and several more. The woman turned at Rhombulus with an offended look.

\- How very rude of you, Rhombulus.

\- Rude?! - she triggered him. - You know what I have-

\- Shut it! - Hekapoo raised a finger at him.

With hands behind his back, Rhombulus lowered his head and went back to Lekmet. Star felt a little sorry for the crystal man.

Eclipsa threw a quick look at each of the visitors. Her eyes stopped at the silver-haired woman in front of her.

\- You're the current queen of Mewnie?

\- That's right, Eclipsa. I am Moon Butterfly.

\- How long was I frozen?

\- Three hundred years.

The Queen of Darkness paused. Her eyes were staring in the distance, trembling. Star decided to cheer her up.

\- Hey, grand-grand-grand-grand... - she stepped joyfully next to Rhombulus.

\- Star! - Moon gave her an angry look.

\- Sorry. Hi, gran-gran!

\- Gran...gran? - puzzled, Eclipsa's attention shifted at Star. - Who are you, my child?

\- That is Star Butterfly, my daughter - Moon gave a cold answer.

\- Delighted to meet you, Star Butterfly. I see you brought a mewnian monster with you. Is he a friend of yours?

Failure to understand Eclipsa was written of High Commission's faces. Star did not get it either. "Is Buff Frog following us? I bet Marco put him to this."

The girl wanted to turn around and look for the toad man, but somebody pushed her sideways. She fell head first on the crystal ground and nearly dropped the Book of Spells. Looking up, Star saw one of the guards running past the Rhombulus and Hekapoo. The armored man made one step and his sabatons changed into dark boots. With the next step his body armor morphed from a shining plate into a rough leather. Then the mewman head melted into a serpent face with purple marks on it.

Fast as ever, the shape-shifter was already next to Moon, with a dagger in his right hand. But instead of attacking the Queen, the serpent leaped away. He prepared the blade for a strike at the half frozen woman.

A sapphire blue beam reached him first and almost instantly locked him in an eternal prison. The newly formed crystal stopped midair and fell on the ground, leaving a sounding echo.

Except for Eclipsa, everybody was still shocked from the failed assassination attempt.

\- Well... we found our shape-shifting spy - Omnitraxus broke the silence.

\- Spy? - the half frozen woman raised an eyebrow.

\- This - Moon waved a hand at the crystalized creature. - This is what Toffee is trying to do. He wants to kill the royal family and get rid of all mewmans.

The Queen's words made Eclipsa's eyes widen.

\- You know who Toffee is, don't you Eclipsa?

\- He is my monster son. But if you are here, then you already know that.

Neither Star, nor the High Commission were surprised. Dark thoughts flooded her mind, and she couldn't help it. Eclipsa noticed the Princess was getting gloomy.

\- Oh, don't worry, my child. He is adopted. Can you imagine giving birth to such creature?

\- Then why do something so awful as making him immortal? - irritated, Star asked.

\- Do you have any idea how many times the Queen and the Princess killed him? And he always comes back! - Hekapoo was also angry.

\- Toffee was supposed to succeed me, not go against the royal family! - Eclipsa sighted. - All I wanted was to one day see mewmans and monsters live together, instead of constantly going to war against each other. You know that this is not such a wild dream, don't you, Star?

\- Um... - she caught Star off guard. The girl felt the High Commission's gazes locking onto her.

\- But my life is of a mortal one, and the inhabitants of Mewnie needed a lot of time to accept the change. So, with the help of my husband, we fled, raised Toffee as our successor, and granted him the gift of eternal life. He was supposed to continue our deed for the good of Mewnie.

A vague memory surfaced in Star's mind. From back when she and Buff Frog were helping at the mewman city. He had mentioned a legend about a creature, destined to unite all monster and mewmans.

\- Unfortunately, Toffee never really accepted our ideas and he betrayed us. Thanks to him, my husband lost his life and I was forced out of hiding. Then the Magical High Commission came after me and three hundred years later, here I am.

\- I am sorry to hear that - Moon said saddened. - But since then, Toffee has become stronger, a bigger threat to our people. Isn't there some way we can stop him for good?

\- I can open you a portal to where Toffee's real body is. Destroy it, and he will be no more.

Star was amazed by how casually Eclipsa offered a solution to the unstoppable threat the Queen of Darkness had created.

\- That's it? - Rhombulus stared at her with disbelieve.

\- It won't be easy. Due to the nature of the spell I've casted on Toffee, only a member of the Butterfly family can enter.

\- It's fine - Moon used her left hand to set up the right gauntlet in place. - I've killed him before, I will do it again.

\- I'm afraid I'm going to need your help with keeping the portal open and stable. The only person who can go inside is your daughter.

\- You just made that up! - Hekapoo yelled.

\- Absolutely not! - the Queen waved her arms in disagreement. - I'm not leaving my only child alone with that treacherous monster even for-

\- Mom! - Star ran next to Moon. - I can do this! Like you, I've also have defeated Toffee before.

\- No! There must be another way!

Right now, the Princess needed to her mother to calm down and listen. She dropped the book and grabbed the silver-haired woman's hands. A sad smile grew on her face.

\- This time, there is none - she tilted her head at the High Commission. - They know it, - then, at Eclipsa - she knows it. We both know it.

\- But Star, you don't have your wand! - worry twinkled in Moon's eyes. - And you still haven't learned how to use magic without it.

\- The wand is gone? Where is it? - Eclipsa interrupted them.

\- I used the Whispering spell to blow Toffee with it. Twice.

\- Oh, dear. Then you're gonna need help, my child - the half frozen woman paused for a moment. - Take the Book of Spells with you. Glossaryck will guide you on how to stop Toffee.

\- I find that hard to believe - Star expressed her doubt.

\- So now Glossaryck can go, but we can't? - Hekapoo crossed her arms.

\- He is the one who helped me with the spell - Eclipsa simply explained.

All of the sudden Moon wrapped her hands around Star and pressed her with all the strength she had. The Princess' surprise went away and she hugged her back. Everybody was silent.

\- I really hate to do this to you, Star.

The girl did not understand what her mother meant. Moon broke the embrace. She shifted both hands on Star's shoulders and looked at her with concern and determination.

\- You have to promise me. If Toffee is too powerful to stop, you will return to me.

\- I promise.


	11. Starlight Breaker

**Chapter 10**

 **Starlight Breaker**

The Queen of Mewnie lightly nodded at the High Commission, as if she had accepted a cold fate. Hekapoo whispered something to Rhombulus, he silently agreed. The crystal man used his powers to continue unfreezing Eclipsa. Everybody watched as the prison melted slowly, releasing its eternal grip. The convicted queen waited patiently. Besides deadly seriousness, not a single emotion surfaced on her face. With Eclipsa's legs completely unfrozen, Rhombulus ended the melting process.

Instead of a perfectly cut stone, the crystal prison looked like a transparent pedestal. The Queen of Darkness gracefully leaped from it and landed next to Star and Moon. Long gloves, purple hat, dark dress, all of her clothes was in perfect shape, as if she got dressed up this morning. She gave the crystalized monster a short silent gaze.

Eclipsa extended both hands at the Queen and the Princess. An invitation to begin. Star looked at her mother, the woman looked back. Something inside was pushing her to ask Moon if she was ready. An unwavering determination was written on the Queen's face. She extended her arm and took Eclipsa's hand.

Star smiled lightly. No longer uncertain, she did the same. With the other, the Princess took Moon's hand under her own.

Something deep down commanded Star's eyelids to lower. For a brief moment she saw the other two women also entering into a magical trance. Then, the memory faded away. All of her senses stopped registering the outside world.

Suddenly, Star was a million light years away from home. In a place full of rainbow-colored clouds, twinkling stars and brightly burning blue sun. Somehow, being here felt simply right.

She opened her eyes. The other universe vanished instantly, leaving fading visual remnants. When Star's vision cleared, she recognized the faces of her mother and Eclipsa. Just like that she had left Rhombulus' dimension, and returned. The detachment may have lasted a millisecond, but felt like a century.

All of the three Butterflies' cheeks were glowing with white light. Between them stood an oval-shaped portal. The space around its edges was getting distorted. Instead of whirling waves, it was filled with a picture of the same universe Star had witnessed. Never before she had seen such a dimensional rift. Probably nobody but the Queen of Darkness had.

\- So, this is where Toffee is? - Star asked without taking her eyes of the rift.

\- It is a pocket dimension. Created by the spell that makes Toffee immortal - Eclipsa explained.

\- Wait! - Moon looked upset. - If Toffee dies while Star is inside, won't the spell end and the dimension fall apart?

\- That's why you and I will keep it stable long enough for her to escape - the curly haired woman turned at Star - Once Toffee is no more, you will have to act fast and find your way back to the portal. We won't be able to keep the dimension stable for a very long time.

\- We will keep it for as long as she needs - the Queen protested.

\- Got it - with both hands Star picked up the Book of Spells. - Kill Toffee, save Mewnie, be back before dinner.

She tossed the book through the dark portal. A much deeper version of the rift's swallowing sound echoed.

\- Star, wait - Moon put one hand on her daughter's shoulder. With the other she called the only mewnian knight left.

The man quickly made his way to the Queen and the Princess. Kneeling before Star, with both hands he presented his sword to her.

\- You are going need this more than he will.

Star mentally scolded herself. What kind of warrior princess goes in battle without a weapon? "One day, when I'm as strong as mom" she thought and picked the sword.

Armed with determination and a blade, Star realized it was time to go. Looking back at her mother, the Princess wondered was there anything she could say to calm down the woman. Eclipsa seemed to be concerned as well. Their cheeks were still glowing from the magic usage.

\- Go, Star - Moon broke the silence. - Stop Toffee. Come back to me.

\- When I return, - with one leg, the Princess stepped inside the portal - Mewnie will be safe once again.

With confident smile, Star continued through the dimensional rift. She heard excited Rhombulus yelling to her to kick Toffee's something. When the crystal man finished his sentence, the Princess was somewhere else.

 **XXX**

Star reemerged on the other side, in a completely familiar world. Colorful nebulas, millions of star lights, giant blue sun, all the same as the reflection from the portal. The same as the vision she had.

The rift behind her was fill with Eclipsa and Moon's worried faces on a background made of crystals. Star found the reflection to be a great family portrait.

The floor beneath was constructed from tiles, a little wider than her boots combined. Each of the tile was half transparent, except for their golden glowing edges. The only slightly brighter tiles were the ones beneath Star and the Book of Spells. Perfectly flat ground made of translucent bricks continued straight to the endless horizon. The perfect infinity of the landscape was disrupted by a dark green entity. It was too far from Star to make out its details. No that she needed any.

With caution, she kneeled before the book and opened it.

\- Huh? Where am I? - Glossaryck looked confused.

The Princess raised a finger in front of her lips.

\- We're inside Toffee's pocked dimension.

\- I... I have memory of this place.

\- Of course you have. Didn't you help Eclipsa create it?

\- Create? - he raised an eyebrow. - No, no, no. I was here when I was inside Toffee. Wait, did you say Eclipsa?

\- Yes, I want to know that too? - a third voice joined the conversation.

Startled, Star raised her head at the horizon. Toffee was slowly coming this way. Wearing an emerald-colored full plate armor, he had the alien-shaped help under his arm.

The monster stopped close enough for both to see each other' faces, yet too far to start a battle. Hardly a coincidence.

\- Hello, Princess. Is Moon too busy burying her loyal subjects?

Trying to keep her cool, Star raised up casually.

\- Somebody has to prepare the kingdom for celebrating "Toffee is dead" day.

\- Let's not turn it into a Butterfly funeral - the lizard man started to circle around. - Tell me, did my mother helped you get in here?

\- Look, - the girl crossed her arms - I came here to kill you, not exchange notes on motives.

\- Even if your motives are pure, that doesn't mean hers are. Don't trust that wretched witch. Unlike us, she is only after her own interests.

\- It this the part where you start explaining why are you doing this? Isn't that too much of a bad guy cliché for such a "cunning" monster like you?

\- Oh, but am I the only villain? - Toffee stopped walking around and looked at the Princess. - What about your family? You took our land with swords and magic. What about my mother? She kidnapped me from my real parents and tried to turn me into a tool for her own goals - the monster took a deep breath. - But you are not like them, Star. There is a better way to end this than one of us ending up a corpse.

\- After everything that happened in the last few days, you want me to let you go? On, this is gonna be good.

\- Stop acting like a child for a moment! - irritated, Toffee yelled at Star. He took another deep breath and calmly continued - Eclipsa has her own plans for Mewnie. Plans that neither I like, nor would you. That's why I tipped off your Magical High Commission. But now, my mother is free and whatever the Queen of Darkness is after, she must not have it. Let me reincarnate, and I will help you kill her. For the future of all monsters and mewmans.

Star was not sure if Toffee really wanted to prevent a disaster on Mewnie, or was trying to manipulate her to save his own skin. Nobody would give Eclipsa the title "Queen of Darkness" just because it sounded cool. The more Toffee's explanations echoed inside Star's head, the more they sounded reasonable.

It does not matter.

\- You made me destroy my wand and tricked Ludo into stealing the Book of Spells from me.

Star kneeled down without looking at Toffee.

\- You drained the magic out of the High Commission and the universe.

She picked her sword from the glowing ground and raised up.

\- You took the lives of innocent people and tried to kill me, my friends, and my mother.

Staring back at the monster, she pointed the blade at his face.

\- No matter how this ends, I am not letting you live.

Disappointed, the lizard man put on the emerald helm. A menacing dark red light shined from where his eyes were supposed to be.

\- Poor choice.

He prepared a blade of its own. The sword ignited and the whole weapon got covered in jade-colored flames.

\- Don't say I never gave you a way out.

The monster charged furiously at Star. She also dashed at him, leaving trail of light. Both blades collided centimeters away from their target's heads. Using both hands, Toffee raised his sword and made a heavy vertical slice. Star hopped sideways leaving the air behind her cut in half. Taking advantage of the situation, she swung at the lizard man's right wrist. The blade jumped from the emerald gauntlets, leaving a scratch and a loud ring.

Threatening roar left Toffee's helm. He tried to end Star with a single swing. She carefully evaded the attack. A series of hulking slices followed. Each of them missed the girl, leaving trails of dark fire. The last one was heavier than the rest and Star dodged it with a graceful sideway spin. She prepared the weapon to strike at the monster's exposed back, but a burning sensation shifted her focus. A jade-colored elbow collided with the Princess' face, sending her on the ground.

First Star saw the lower left corner of her dress getting charred by a green flame. Next, a menacing figure swung down its burning blade. She ignored the increasing heat and parried the attack with her weapon. Toffee's strike slowed down, but it did not stop. The burning swords had come close enough to leave only distorted images for Star to see. With both hands on the handle, she pushed away and titled the blade sideways. Leaving a scarping sound, the monster's weapon almost instantly slid down and collided with the ground. Star folded her legs and kicked Toffee's sword away.

The spinning blade made an arc of light in the air and fell back in its owner's right hand. Star had already put some distance between her and the lizard man. One quick swing and a burning piece of cloth fell from her green dress. She noticed the left sleeve was also getting burned up and ripped it off. From head to toe, the Princess was covered in sweat.

\- You can't win, Star - Toffee taunted her. - I had three hundred years to master the art of swordfight. And you had what, six? Seven? Ten tops.

Using the remaining sleeve, Star wiped the sweat from her forehead. In the girl's mind echoed Moon's criticizing remark of the "not-princess-like" act. She prepared the blade.

\- Let's dance, ugly.

The Princess charged Toffee's position with a battle cry. Anticipating the attack, the monster took a defensive stance. At the last second he changed his grip and went for the first strike. Star had to both shift direction and kneel to avoid the burning blade. Then she leaped through the remaining firestorm and landed on Toffee's left pauldron. Both her legs wrapped around his armpit in a tight lock. Star raised the blade with both hands and sent it down at the emerald arm. The mighty swing cut all the way through the lizard man's limb.

Without his arm, Toffee had problem defensing against attacks from the left. Star landed back on the ground and immediately assaulted the monster's vulnerable side. He had to turn his entire body to parry. The Princess kept shifting positions and striking from the left. Toffee was having a hard time keeping up. Most attacks hit their intended target, but lacked the power to pierce the jade-colored plate.

Star stepped to the monster's weaker side again. Before she could land another blow, a pale blue arm grabbed her by the throat. With a panicky swing she cut off the limb and distanced herself from the monster. Panting heavily, Star noticed the lizard man's left arm was growing back.

Until now the girl believed Toffee's regeneration was part of Eclipsa's spell. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

\- Now do you realize what you're dealing with? - he let the burning blade rest on his right shoulder.

Toffee's regeneration didn't stopped Star from obliterating him before. This time, she had to find a way to do it without the wand.

\- Glossaryck! - Star called to the little man.

Far away from the action, Glossaryck was sitting on the opened Book of Spells. Up until now, he silently watched the fight.

\- I'm watching.

\- Find a spell strong enough to kill Toffee, easy enough for me to cast.

\- Wand or no wand?

The Princess adjusted the blade in front of her.

\- What do you think?

\- Ah, right. No wand it is.

\- Great. I'll buy us some time.

Leaping forward, Star went on the offensive. The monster met a storm of quick strikes. Each swing left a scratch on his armor, or a fast-healing cut on the unprotected arm. Each attack or two Toffee followed with an attack of its own. One almost burned Star's eyebrows. Another rained fire on the ground, igniting her right boot. With one hand she unzipped it, then dodged a swing headed for her head. Comically jumping around, she finally took the half melted boot off.

Star noticed the incoming burning sword too late. Parrying the attack with only one hand did almost nothing to stop it. She barely managed to tilt her head and avoiding getting stabbed in the face. The heat made her left cheek turn straight red.

\- Star! I found the spell you asked for - Glossaryck sounded much closer than before.

With both hands, Toffee tried to pull his sword back for another attack. Star used a tiny moment of opening to attempt cutting off his hand. Instead she made a deep cut on the wrist. The pale blue fingers lifelessly let their grip on the sword. It took Toffee a second to recover his balance.

A second was all Star was hoping for.

She dived forward and landed behind the monster. Lying on her back, the Princess changed the grip on the sword. With the might of every fiber in her arms, she pierced Toffee' left lower leg guard, the muscles it protected, and the leg guard again. The lizard man gave an agonizing scream and fell on his knees. Star left him struggling to remove her sword and dashed at where Glossaryck was.

\- Nice one - the blue man greet her.

Breathing heavily, she kneeled behind the Book of Spells.

\- Show me the spell.

Glossaryck pointed at one of the pages. From top to bottom, it was full of words and one incomprehensible image. There must be at least a dozen lines of descriptive text.

\- Glossaryck! I can't even read the name, let alone cast it.

\- Well, of course not, but there is a way you can use the spell without knowing it.

\- Really?

\- I must warn you, it's very dangerous. You must agree to not blame me in the case of-

Star threw a quick look at her enemy. Her sword was halfway out of Toffee's leg.

\- Will it work?

\- Of course it will. But Star, listen-

\- I don't have time to listen! Just do whatever you need to do.

The tiny man rolled his eyes and turned at the spell's page. The crystal on his forehead lit up. A magical beam hit the page, instantly disintegrating it. Star was shocked.

\- Glossaryck! What the he-

Glossaryck faced the Princess and start projecting the same beam at her forehead. She sat silently, as if her mind had gone somewhere else. When he was done, confused Star gazed at him.

It kicked in.

The hearts on her cheeks started to glow. Then her eyes became bright as the blue sun. Gravity lost its power over Star, she was floating above the transparent tiles. Her long blonde haired danced wildly as if it was under water. Light spread from its roots to the end of each strand. Every single one of her veins lit up at the same time, forming a bright web all over her body. Quick breaths made the light coming from her mouth tremble.

Star felt the whole power deep inside her trying to burst out. An uncontrollable magical discharge.

Toffee had just pulled out the Princess' sword, when he saw a star shining stronger than any other. She had turned her gaze at the monster as well. From thin air, two bright magical circles formed. Each inscribed with mystical words, each rotating in different direction. Star spread her arms and dipped inside them. Gently she pulled out two pink glowing orbs, made out of pure magical energy. She brought them in front of her, joining them into a sphere of unstable concentration of force. She lowered the pink ball, pointing at the emerald creature.

Wave after wave of pure magical energy burst from the sphere. At the last moment Toffee crossed both swords above his head. Barrage of giant waves engulfed him. One after another, they crashed into the monster. To Glossaryck's surprise, the lizard man's block was spreading the spell away from him, creating an unaffected pocked.

Each wave pumped shrank the magical ball a little. The barrage was getting weaker. Toffee was still resisting, barely hit by the attack.

For each arm Star had, two more grew. They dipped in the rotating circles and pulled a magical charge of their own. Adding the first two made the pink sphere widen up to its original size. The last two charges made the magical ball big enough to cover up the girl's upper body. Her hands were shaking from forcing control over it. The space around was becoming more distorted by the second.

Star let the unstable magical orb float. Two calm words left her mouth:

\- Starlight Breaker.

The ball launched itself at where Toffee stood, immediately crashing into the ground. Glowing pink explosion covered the scenery, leaving magical particles behind in the form of dust clouds. Deafening sound echoed heavily across the dimension.

The web of light had disappeared from Star's body. With Glossaryck's magic no longer active, gravity pulled the Princess back. Falling on her back, she landed next to the Book of Spell. The flow of her own blood was leaving a burning sensation.

\- I really miss my Narwhal Blasts - Star said with painful expression.

\- You probably won't be able to use any magic for a month.

\- That was one hell of a trick you got there.

\- Well, the spell was supposed to stop him with only two hands.

\- So... that last part, it was all me? - puzzled, she winked multiple times.

\- Star - suddenly Glossaryck sounded much serious.

\- What?

\- We're not done.

A dreadful feeling slowly overcame the girl. She looked at where the magical energy sphere exploded. When something there moved, her nightmare got confirmed.

Toffee was a living wreck. His lower body was completely gone. The shattered emerald helm had only one half of it still standing. With only his right arm left, he struggled to pull what was left of him. Somehow the lizard man had evaded most of Star's devastating attack.

The Princess raised as fast as her damaged muscles allowed. With painful steps, she clumsily ran towards the monster. Toffee's body had already started to regenerate. He pulled himself closer towards the only weapon left - the jade burning blade.

With the only boot left, Star pinned down the lizard man's arm and grabbed the sword. Her hands immediately started screaming from the skin getting scorched. It was almost as bad as the agony she felt with every breath. She ignored the burning up sensation and continued raising up the blade.

The swing Star made was as determined as it was precise. Tormented yell relieved her physical pain a bit. The sword landed, separating Toffee's head from the rest of his body. All living processes died instantly. Using the sword again, she cut off the monster's only arm. Every emotion she felt was getting dominated by the sensation of burning up. With a heavy breath, Star raised the blade for a third strike. The searing pain became too much to bear and she dropped it behind. Instead the girl kicked Toffee' lifeless body.

\- And stay dead for a change!

Her hands looked and felt badly burned. Once she was out of here, Lekmet would have no problem healing them up. But first, Star had to leave this dimension. And leave it fast.

 **XXX**

Two burned hands made tossing the book back through the portal an unpleasant experience. Even the slightest movement through the air was doubling the sensation of burned skin. Star let her hands rest still until the pain faded to more tolerable levels.

Staring back at the portal, she found it looking a bit different. Eclipsa and Moon were both missing from the portrait. Alerted, Star decided to cut her resting time. In preparation, she clenched teeth and jumped through the rift.

As expecting, moving through dimensions with burned skin was an awful experience. Pain spiked from the red hands all the way through her arms. Star felt it for only a moment, before she was stunned from the picture before her.

With cheeks still glowing and arms crossed, Eclipsa was only one standing on the crystal ground. Around her lied the mewnian knight and all five members of the Magical High Commission. Eyes closed, light breaths and no visible injuries indicated they were unconscious.

\- What have you done? - Star asked, while trying to hide her fear with anger.

\- Is Toffee dead? - Eclipsa ignored the question.

\- Yes he is. Now tell me, what you've done to my mother!

The Queen of Darkness closed her eyes. Both spades on her cheeks turned back to their cold purple color. The dimensional rift behind Star instantly vanished.

\- Her? - Eclipsa looked at Moon's unconscious face. - Don't worry, I just helped the Queen get an early nap. As the others.

Puzzled, Star raised an eyebrow.

\- Why?

\- Come on, dear. We both know the moment you return Rhombulus would put me back in the crystal. And before I leave, I wanted to have a little talk you. Alone.

\- Alright, I'll bite. What do you want to know?

\- It's not about what I want to know. It's about what you should learn.

\- Huh? - the Princess was completely lost.

\- I can see through you, my child. You have a great magical power inside. But something is bothering you. Something is stopping you from pulling it out - she put a hand on her chin. - I've seen it before. Did you get hurt by someone close to you?

Star knew well what Eclipsa was talking about. Someone had indeed hurt her in a way, she had never experienced before. It was a secret she buried so well, that she had forgotten all about it. And yet, the Queen of Darkness had read her like an open book. It made Star feel vulnerable.

\- None of your business! - she sounded more troubled than she would have liked.

\- Whatever the issue is, Star Butterfly, it would be for the best to resolve it as soon as possible - Eclipsa crossed arms again. - For one day, I will need you to lend me you power.

\- You think I would just help you like that? I've been in Rhombulus' crystals as well, but being frozen for three hundred years really did a trick on that brain of yours.

From behind her back, Eclipsa pulled out dimensional scissors. The Princess recognized them as the ones Pony Head had given to her.

\- You don't have to understand now, for when the time to help me comes, you will.

Calmly, the Queen of Darkness cut through the background, opening a rift. She gave Star warm look.

\- Until we meet again, my child.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A whole day was needed just to write down the repairs castle Butterfly needed. Four towers were badly damaged, one had collapsed completely. The main wall had five different holes with the size of a small house. The inner wall had two more. Three gates had been turned into a pile of rubber and debris. With reduced staff, it would take at least a year to restore the castle.

Now that Toffee was permanently gone, and his army crumbled, the repairs could wait a few days. The Queen and King of Mewnie decided it was best to honor the people they lost as early as possible.

On the first day of mourning, the royal family and their subjects said goodbye to the six men and two women from the Royal Guard. Star tried to hold her tears for later, when she was alone. But every time a familiar face had his coffin closed, she would lose control just enough to get her face wet. Moon on the other hand was cold as a stone on the outside. Star wondered if her mother had such self-control because of training, or because this was not her first funeral.

Second and third day were left for the all eighty six soldiers who had fallen while defending the castle. Hundreds of mewmans came to send them to the afterlife. Star had never seen so many crying people on one place. Watching them was as if somebody was stabbing her in the heart. With a suffocating hugs, she shared the pain with Marco, Kelly and Pony Head.

When Queen Moon was not helping with castle's restoration, she would be busy dealing with the monster army's remains. On the day after the funerals she paid a visit to the frozen monster. Hours of interrogation with Rhombulus yielded somewhat useful results. She said goodbye to the crystal man and left for Mewnie. Rhombulus continued fixing his own dimension.

Moon concluded Toffee's army was an improvised effort. Its strength lied in the magic he used to arm his creatures, and the overwhelming number of monsters with frenzied determination. Without magical weapons and a leader, they were left demoralized and disorganized. She doubted any monster would try attacking castle Butterfly anytime soon. That did not meant she would let judgment pass by the ones responsible for so many deaths.

While Moon was gone, Star was busy with a task of her own. Escorted by Eric and Buff Frog, both in knight armors, she visited the mewnian city's remains. Some houses were scotched to ashes. Some had remains left behind, similar to a tornado ripping the building off its foundation. Just a few days ago, Toffee used these houses to bombard the castle with. And a few days earlier, Star helped families with children leave the exact same buildings. Back then, they were homes.

Visiting the two cities, where the mewmans evacuated, was not a light task. Star personally brought the good and bad news. The monster army was defeated, but the city and the castle were badly damaged. As expected, people were not happy they lost their homes. Cheers and applauds for the victory were also expected. What surprised Star was how badly people wanted to hear details about the battle. And she told them about the siege and the shapeshifter, about the Queen and Toffee, about her fight with the undying monsters. Some details she changed to make the story sound even more epic. Other the people did not need to know. When Star was done, the mewmans were mesmerized. She had lifted their spirits again, she had become closer to them. A relationship Star needed if the rulers and people of Mewnie would overcome the upcoming mewnitarian crisis.

Another surprise was Buff Frog himself. The whole trip and back he and Eric were getting alone quite well. The Queen and King had recognized what the monster had done for their daughter. They gave him a special seal, granting him a protection under the royal family itself. "Basically, you're a something like a royalty now" Star explained. Buff Frog appreciated the gift, but reminded he was a Mewnian monster who just wanted to raise his babies in peace. And many like him were still out there, in the swamps. Again, Star questioned how history had portraited monsters.

On the way back to the castle the Princess remembered she dumped Ludo into another dimension. By now being surrounded by a race of tiny cuddle bears should have made him forget about exacting revenge on Toffee. Buff Frog argued with Star to go check on him. She promised to do it at some point in the future.

Hekapoo and Omnitraxus spent a lot of time hunting down Eclipsa. Their effort to capture her again was fruitless. Since Toffee's death, nobody had seen or heard of the Queen of Darkness. The monster's warning about his mother had put the High Commission on alert. Star never told them about her talk with Eclipsa. Afraid that Moon would lock her in the castle again, she decided to believe in the High Commission. For now.

 **XXX**

Morning sun rays showered the courtyard. Light breeze gently waved Star's golden hair. Wearing a sky blue royal dress, she watched as Kelly passed through a whirling portal, and went home. Earlier, she had said goodbye to Buff Frog, the tadpole babies, and Pony Head. That left only Marco.

One by one, the boy gave the Queen and King a light hug. He stepped in front of Star. Both her parents turned at them.

\- Star, we have a surprise for you - River said, obviously excited.

\- Surprise! You guys know how much I love surprises - the girl shined.

\- I spoke with your parents - Marco was smiling gently. - They said you can come back to Earth.

\- Really? - shocked, she looked at her mother.

\- Yes. It would be good for you - Moon responded.

To be completely honest, Star was not sure how to feel. Ever since the girl returned to Mewnie, she was looking forward to this moment. Living with the Diazes and being independent was one of the best times Star had. And more fun awaited with her friends, even in school.

The Princess stared up at the castle's damaged towers. Going back to Earth also meant she would have to face some hard dilemmas. Two particular were directly related to Marco and Jackie. On Mewnie, Star had more than enough problems to deal with. But they were solvable. With these two, she wasn't sure what to do. If Eclipsa was right, Star had to face her best friend, his girlfriend, and herself. But that time was yet to come.

\- Thank you all, but I won't be going back to Earth - she smiled sadly.

A mix of shock and misunderstanding was written on Marco and her parents' faces. Before questions started raining, Star continued:

\- Mewnie is still recovering from the heavy battle. The people, they... they need my help. I can't just ignore them - Star turned at the boy. - Sorry, Marco. For now, I have to stay here.

Marco took a few steps closer to Star. He wrapped his arm around her.

\- You don't have to apologize.

Instead of saying anything, the Princess just hugged him back. Proud pair of tears escaped Moon's eyes.

Several long seconds passed, before Star and Marco let each other go. With his own dimensional scissors, the boy opened a gateway to home. He waved at his friend.

\- Feel free to drop by anytime.

\- Sure - Star brighten up. - And don't forget. We'll be celebrating our victory over Toffee.

\- I'm looking forward to it - Marco smiled playfully. - Star the Fate Breaker.

* * *

 **Wow, that became bigger than anticipated.**

 **Anyway thank you, my dear reader. I hope you had as much fun reading as I had creating this story. Liked/disliked something? Have some thoughts on the story itself? Please, let me know with a general review.**


End file.
